


Christmas Special: Great Expectations Can Be More Than Just Great

by LadyinBlack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyinBlack/pseuds/LadyinBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is just around the corner and Hanji tries to do her best to have a splendid Christmas this year. Join Hanji as she gives her best to have a memorable Christmas Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written mainly in the POV of Hanji and Levi. This is my first time to write a fic in a character's POV too so please bear with me and I hope this fic will turn out okay. (:
> 
> I have already listed a couple of my uploading dates for this fic (first time that I do such a thing too ^.^) that supposedly had started on Hanji's birthday until Levi's birthday of this year :) (though I uploaded it here late though, but will still be kept updated)
> 
> I thought it'll be great to have this kind of story fic here that will focus about Christmas and of course, of Levi's birthday (: aside that because I uploaded this story right after Hanji's birthday (got delayed, which was originally planned to be in her exact birthday T.T Gomen Hanji-san!)

Chapter 1:  
Beginnings

Hanji's POV

-x-

Christmas. A holiday that is yearly being observed in every street, in every corner, in every homes and by everyone. Colorful bright lights blink rapidly in the dark, stinging my eyes sometimes but does blend well with the mostly colored gold and green decorations hanging everywhere. Despite the poverty present within the walls, the people living within it surely are still capable of buying of such exquisite decorations. The music and songs that I've been hearing being played in every corner was also really pleasant to the ears. It makes me feel joyous over something that I don't even know. That's what the children say what as Christmas spirit, being happy and excited over something that you don't even really understand and you even share the same feeling with others, most people as well. The sound of bells chiming everywhere sure sends a sweet tingling feeling on my ears too.

Very little is known about Christmas. I for one only knew that it originated in one of the ancient religions called Christianity. I read it in an ancient book that I once found in our public library, stored and hidden away in the farthest and deepest corner, dirty and seemed to have never been touched for eons. Very few books nowadays tackles about the world before, leaving us knew nothing of what or even how the world may look like outside these huge walls. Now that also includes giving us knowledge about Christmas, about where it came from, its purpose and all kind of stuffs that you wanted to know more.

Fortunately, that book that I found that time was able to answer a number of my questions, making me more alive and happy whenever Christmas reaches the town. Still, I would be very delighted if I could get to read more about it though, just to unfold my still remaining questions in my head, just like how I can tell where Titans came from and their purpose in the world. Mysteries... sometimes they are driving me nuts. Or maybe all the time.

As much as Christmas is mysterious as that of the Titans who are still lurking behind the walls, I find Christmas and its mysteries an even more pleasant thing to uncover than that of the titans of course, since a different feeling runs into my veins whenever this holiday comes in time every single year. Also, we get to have a lot excitement and do things that we don't normally do too. My most favorite part aside from the parties is the gift giving! It's full of surprises and just really fun to do!

Speaking of gift giving, I realized I haven't thought of any gifts to be given yet this Christmas, and it'll be in a very few weeks. This. Is. Bad. I might have another horrible and crammed shopping experience this year again (as if I ever had a laid down Christmas shopping anyway) and I have to think plan properly of what gifts I have to prepare for everyone.

I do the usual gift giving every Christmas of course, giving gifts to Erwin, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba and to everyone I am exceptionally close with at the Corps. Eren and the other kids is on my list this year, and of course Levi. It was only him, me and Erwin left, one of the remaining 'oldest' as you may call it, in the Corps. They deserve an extra special gift from me. Mike would effortlessly sniff on every gift package that he receives before opening, making sure that he 'won't get something nasty' for Christmas. And I think I need to make my gift for Moblit a little extra special since he suffers too much in terms of being my assistant, sleeping late because of waiting for me to finish late at night, not until I dismissed him of course, keeping a close eye on me, following every command and favors that I ask of him (even if sometimes I can tell that he is already regretting being my personal assistant)

I thought of giving Erwin a gift this year that will perfectly show my gratitude towards him for bombarding him with lots of proposals for the Recon Corps, allowing me to yell at him where nobody does to him (except me), being too patient and all ears to me and acknowledging all my effort and studies for the titans and for allowing me to conduct research and experiments on them. Woah, so that was a lot, aside from knowing him for a couple of years already.

The kids, Nanaba and the other girls wouldn't be hard to find a gift, they're always too accepting and grateful for what I give to them so I guess I won't have a hard time looking for a gift for them this year too.

Levi will of course will receive something from me too, though it's really hard to tell whether he likes my gift or not with that expression of his. He always just nods and say 'thanks'. I'm not even sure if he uses the gifts that I give him every year.

No matter what was behind the traditional gift giving or its reasons, I suppose this is the time of the year where I should give gifts for them for everything, thanking them for the year's hard works and being with me at the same time, it makes everyone happy. Birthdays are the only days where you will receive gifts but in this season, it's like another special occasion to give gifts, it just feels so right. The cold weather itself makes it a lot better when gift giving is done. Right in front of the fire place, receiving all of those gifts and opening them all up together was something irreplaceable.

Technically, we in the Survey Corps hosts a party every Christmas but I always leave half-way since the party will end up having most people drank like they never had before, maybe because they're grabbing the opportunity to calm down and relax, celebrating, being away for a while from the titan's wrath, away from death. As I leave and go to my room, it's either I read a book or work with a couple of things and drink a glass of wine in the lab, something I really rarely do that makes me relaxed and untroubled even for once in a while in my life.

I can get a peace of mind from that too, somehow Erwin is aware that I still succumb myself to work even if it's Christmas, unlike the others who are already taking a break, going back to their homes, families and celebrate Christmas with together. As for those who doesn't or no longer have a home to go celebrate the holidays with, stays in the HQ and do the usual stuffs. Knowing that, Erwin told me just yesterday after the meeting regarding this year's Christmas plans and parties of the Survey Corps duties, he catch up to me after speaking with Moblit, telling me that "you should take a break and do something special this year, Hanji" something special, he says eh? Nothing even went to my brain when he said that.

"Why do you think is that Erwin?" trying to laugh out what he said.

"Well, you're always too preoccupied and busy during the holidays, which you should be relaxing instead of keeping yourself busy with your researches and work" he explains.

Knowing and being with Erwin for a long time now made me understand how much he actually cares for us all. Looking in his eyes, I can see the concern that he feels for me. I think I should find him a better gift this holiday.

"Well yeah," I started, trying to sound convincing. "I do something fun every holidays Erwin, just so you know" I smiled at him, but I am sure about that though. I just need to find a better bottle of wine to sip in.

"And working on research and experiments is not included in having fun during Christmas Hanji" he said as his expression shows that doing a few works during Christmas is a bad idea.

Argh. Some people. They just don't seem to understand the awesome feeling of being productive in the midst of holidays, it just so overwhelming to do. Most especially that I'll work with a hot chocolate or coffee beside me, now that's a sure thing to smile on with. I find myself being productive in the middle of celebrating the holidays a quite a big deal because if not, I won't be able to sleep well at night and cooperate with the joys around, just because I am trying to convince myself that not working on my research on the holidays is alright.

Erwin looked at me quizzically, and then looked at Moblit. "Just try to relax and get off work for the mean time this holiday" Erwin said as he placed a hand on my left shoulder and squeeze it lightly and gave me a warm smile.

He walked pass by me then turned to look at Moblit again.

"Make sure she rest and have fun on Christmas eve Mobs, it's an order." I groaned under my breath. Really nice Erwin, he's my assistant, not yours. He smiled and continued. "Remember, it's an order from me and I am in higher position than her so listen to me or else." Moblit nodded immediately and looked like he was shaken up entirely. I sighed. Erwin sure is a big bully sometimes.

I don't really quite understand why Erwin is forcing me to lie low this holiday but knowing him for years, he's just concerned for me I guess. He was like a big brother for me too, something that I kept for myself and never told anyone, finding it a bit personal really. But I see and felt it towards him, aside from being our commander who needs to be respected at all cost.

I was too much into my thoughts that I didn't notice Erwin yelled back at me cheerfully saying that "the brainiest in the survey corps also needs a holiday break and have some fun" then went out of the room. My eyes followed his disappearing figure then went to Moblits and we headed outside together as usual.

That reminds me. Brainiest eh? I remembered how I got that nickname from him. Me and Erwin were having a conversation about some non-stuffs in one Monday morning, where we had coffee together and some warm bread and cheese for breakfast. We were too early for the meeting with Pixis so we decided to eat instead. From the meeting's supposedly topics to the food that we're eating, we ended up talking about the members of the Survey Corps, the latest gossips like who's dating who and such. Erwin knows a lot more than what I've expected (and he doesn't look like the kind of guy who seem interested in some gossips) and sure is interested in talking about our members' lives too.

We talked a lot that time, talked over how we see Armin cares too much about Annie and Historia, as well as Connie, how we admire Sasha's archery skills and finding out the recipe of Sasha's archery skills and finding out the recipe of Sasha's world's greatest mashed potatoes. Thinking of that, I hope we have some of that on our Christmas party too.

Going back, Erwin suddenly stated during our conversation that time that he was the 'tactician of the Survey Corps' as I am the brain and Levi is the 'knight' in shining armor of the Survey Corps. Huh. I'll call him a munchkin knight on a shining armor instead. I was surprised but I also felt a sudden surge of bewilderment as I finally understand that Erwin is not just a serious face everytime but is also like a young struggling kid in the inside, determine to protect and nourish his family.

"I am the tactician" he says proudly, "as you are the brain, Hanji" He looked at me with bright blue eyes of his, feeling I can perfectly execute and do my duties in the Corps. "With my tactics, I can perfectly execute them through the corps with your intelligence, helps and supports of your researches and studies. I wouldn't understand and know more about the mysteries revolving the titans if it's not because of your dedication for your hard work". I blushed. I cannot help myself on what he had said. He mostly seemed irritated when I push things that I believe he should hear and do, most especially when I yell at him because of that. As I struggle to find an answer, he calmly sipped on his cup of coffee.

His face looks flawlessly calm that time, and his words, I cannot deny, is really touching. I never thought he sees me that way, which really made my heart kinda stop one beat.

"And how did Levi became the mighty knight in shining armor of the Corps?" I asked as I choked and smiled dumbly. I know the answer to that it's just that, I wanted to know his side of the story.

"Well," he started, looking as confident as usual and continue to sip on his coffee. "We all know he's the world's strongest soldier right?" Well, I didn't said anything after, feeling more stupid as of why I even asked. Then, he sounded even more interesting.

"He bears the spear and shield that will keep the corps secured and protected, not just the Corps but also the entire humanity as well." He smiled back at me.

"He doesn't even need any spear or sword or shield to be a knight, he alone is already a powerful weapon already anyway." I let out a laugh and I was happy to see Erwin did the same.

"I just can't seem to see him as might knight though, he looks like a ten year old kid at the top of a horse with a fake sword!" I laughed hard this time, but it really is funny. Erwin also joined my laughing session. What we're talking about that time seems like a bit childish, but it actually is true. Then I remembered. "And Mike is the nose of the Recon Corps" I said cheerfully as Erwin accidentally snorted his coffee out his nose. Now that made me laugh even harder as he did too while trying to clean his nose.

"We can also consider Levi as the Recon Corps' official janitor!"

"Or maid."

"Maybe a house keeper too!" We exchanged glances and hope that Levi was not anywhere around that time, or we might get minced into pieces.

We had that conversation about last year I guess, and yet I can still recall it smoothly on my head and just feels like it was just yesterday. It makes my lips turn into an involuntary smile.

While walking our way back to my lab to finish a couple of things, I bounced on the balls of my feet and hummed to myself. I wonder what gift it is I could give this year, and I hope everyone will like the presents that I am going to give to them. As I succumb into my thought, I accidentally bumped myself on a hard surface.

I was surprised that it was actually Levi, not some damn hard wall or even door.

I felt his head bumped on my chin I accidentally bit a tiny part of my mouth's insides and I quickly let my tongue taste the scrumptious taste of blood. It was light, nothing to worry about. But bumping on Levi was really quite a bothersome since he shouldn't be as hard as that.

"Watch we're you're going, Shitty Four Eyes." He didn't moved in front of me, and he didn't even seem shaken when I, the taller one was badly injured and he didn't seem to have felt me bumping on him entirely. Moblit let a sudden shock of gasped as I bumped on Levi and let out his famous nickname on me like some mad dragon.

I didn't respond of course, since I tried to feel my lips and he seemed to have notice that. "I hope you're okay four eyes" and he went on his way, totally ignoring me right after.

Really now, just some moments ago I thought of my past conversation with Erwin of how we made fun of Levi and speaking of the devil, I just bumped on him and can't even do any torture to him at least. Some kind of bully I was.

When we got back to the lab, I suddenly wondered how Levi celebrates Christmas. He's too expressionless and shows very minimal excitement that I don't even remember him feeling utter the same joyous expression that most of us have. He does give gift, which something I don't expect from someone who seems to not celebrate such joyous celebrations, and greets us back and joins the party as well. But, thus he also do something else when everyone is being plying pranks, hanging around as much as they can with each other as I in the other side, sip on some glass of wine. I'm having the feeling of curiosity over the wrong time, but Levi is as mysterious as Christmas, making me want to know more.

And I will find out more


	2. Sparkling Wine Glass

** Chapter 2: **

** Sparkling Wine Glass **

**Levi's POV.**

**-x-**

Shit.

Snow is too damp already everywhere now and it's too damn cold. Looks like the holidays are coming in again. The bells are tingling wildly on my ears as I walk pass by the village stores. I was aiming to buy a new broom, since Olou just used my broom to kill a fucking cockroach. Olou came inside my room asking if he I would like to spend the Christmas eve with his family, knowing that I'd have no one with and instead stay in the HQ with the rest who doesn't have anyone else to spend Christmas with. I declined of course, even if I am tempted to even try. He deserves a good time with his family and me being there would just make him awkward as everybody else in there.

When he entered my room, a filthy cockroach went in together with him and he panicked and took a hold once he saw my broom. He just strangled my broom, hitting the little freak for how many times until it died. Well, my broom looks like it died together with the cockroach. He did apologized when he realized what he had done with my broom and I said it was alright. He looked very sorry though and told me he would replace it but I insist. I've decided to buy it on my own, I know what kind of broom I needed to clean my room and office.

In return though, I told him to clean the bloody fucking mess of the cockroach, its greenish gooey blood and some its legs were cut off, as its head was also sliced out of its body. Poor shit, hit to death by Olou. I told him to brush it carefully and pour some hot water with soap on it and throw it away. There's no way I'd use that brush on my floor again. Disgusting, I'll just have the cockroach's filthy blood anywhere else again too if ever I'd use that shitty brush.

The streets were already full of people with thick clothing, a lot of shopping bags and boxes, just plainly busy talking and bumping on each other. They all looked like some kind of horrible ants clothed with thick mufflers and shits, busy bumping and talking to each other who they seemed to bumps with. How come they look like they know everyone around them and start talking? Heck, there goes the said Christmas spirit that they get to talk about every year.

Christmas is a bit fun, making everyone feel better in all sort of unexplained ways. But, it makes me feel uncomfortable for sharing my birthday with the said big holiday. It makes me feel quasy to see everyone getting busy for the very day of my birth but that they are busy for something else.

Hm. Not being a whiny bitch but I just don't like to see it that way. I prefer having a casual birth month if I am to choose my birthday.

Enough with my birthday whines, I need to buy a new broom. I don't know if you'll consider this as a Christmas spirit as well. I haven't even swept the floors yet and I sure can't sleep if I didn't sweep it later today.

 _Fuck!_ Someone just stepped on my foot and I didn't know who it was when I trailed my eyes on them. Fucking hurt my toes. Damn, now my shoe has filth on it. Good thing I clean my shoes every night. Good thing I didn't saw whoever the fuck stepped on my foot.

Damn, December sure did come fast. Christmas. Well, it sure feels like it already hit the streets with pure Christmas bliss and shit. I would be troubled again with the gifts I am needed to offer to those brats and fools. Whether I like it or not, I still needed to give gifts for them. I'm not much of a shopping kind of man and good at looking for gifts but heck; I'll give them the usual thing that I think is right for them to have.

Last year, I gave Erwin a fine bottle of wine as well as Hanji. Hanji was more than happy to have that bottle of wine that I gave her, when I didn't even know why. She immediately took it, bounced on the balls of her feet and kept on saying 'thank you Levi' and hugged me too tight that I thought the wine's bottle might get broken on her tight grip on her hand. The woman sure is crazed and I can't understand her deal with some wine.

I gave Mike a new perfume last year to smell endlessly when he feels shitty sad or fucked up. Good fragrances are what are keeping him happy all the time. I don't get it but with his weird nose, he sure does have a weird way to make himself happy.

As for the brats, well believe it or not, I bake cookies for them. Baking is stress relieving and something nobody knew that I can do well aside from cleaning.

I made my way on the shop, squeezing myself with the body of different people as I tried to balance myself perfectly on some very slippery paths. Things I do for cleaning, I sighed. I swear I won't feel secured if I didn't get that new broom. I guess I better but myself a new brush too and some powdered soap, I'll do some floor swiping and I better make my floors shiny again.

Every Christmas, I clean my room. But it's different than my usual cleaning days since I clean from every corners, every closet or anything that should be opened, rearrange my paper shits, dust the top most shelves, change the containers of every crap I have, throw some things that shouldn't be already there and see if I need to add more things for my room or not. Heck, cleaning is not easy but it sure is fun. It's a good way to celebrate Christmas and my birthday, doing something I don't usually do, only done every once a year. I have to take a look closely on things, one by one, from smallest to biggest and decide if they are worth keeping or not and reassemble everything, making everything perfect for my eyes.

My eyes twinkled in delight when I saw the sign in black and gold of 'Ed and Kim's Store of Housekeeping' and quickened my haste. I pushed open the door and the bell hanging on the top of the store door clang, and Edward, the old man who always sells here with his wife Kim stood up from his chair when he saw me made entrance in his store.

"Good day, Captain Levi! What can I get you today?" he smiled. I looked around the store and it still looks the same, clean and organized, except for the Christmas decors hanging and displayed everywhere. I'm not fond of Christmas decors but I sure do admire the ones they have chosen this year and how they have arranged it inside their store. I wonder if Kim did decorated this year or the both of them. Now that made me wonder.

"Hey there Edward. The decors sure do look enticing." I smirked. "Did you decorated this year or Kim did?"

"Thanks Captain. Actually, we both did just last week. I'm happy you find them nice."

"Yeah they do. Where's Kim by the way? I haven't notice her." I asked. This old couple sure is the only nicest vendors around the village who treats me like I am some normal human being. Sometimes I could feel that they treat me like a child of theirs, since their son already had a family of his own and settled somewhere else within the walls. Kim gives me some snacks sometimes while Edward sure does have a good wit whenever we have a few conversations, which is really nice. Whenever I step foot on other stores or eatery, they tend to stutter as I talk to them and shiver as if I brought forth a huge winter storm on them. I'm even very much tempted to tell them that I don't bite so they should stop acting like fucking pussies.

"She just went out, going to buy a few flowers and a new vase. She accidentally broke the one there on that table." He pointed in the far right side of the room. The table sure do looks like it goes well with some flowers on a vase.

"yep, sure do look like it needs one" I agreed.

"How about you son? Have decorated your room yet?" He asked as I shivered. The way he calls me son like they you usually had has been awkwardly nice. Nobody ever address me that way, and they never tend to show any sign that they feel tensed and scared of my presence like others does. It made me feel as normal as anyone here in the village.

"Yeah, a little. I figured I should clean first my room before putting up decorations." My neutral voice never changing.

"Alright then. So what can I get you?" Edward asked again and grinned.

"I need a new broom, some powdered soap and a brush for the floor" Edward nodded and gave me the powdered soap that I needed from the closet behind him and walked towards the other near side to get some brushes.

"You can choose a broom from over there Capt" and pointed on my back. Gee, I didn't noticed that it was just in there on the back. "We have a new brush that has a bit of a handle on the top and is newly furnished from strong Narra trees that we have here. Would you like to try that one?" he asked, a bit on the top of his lungs making sure I could hear him.

"Yup, that would be nice" and I returned to gaze on some of the available brooms in my hand. Next time, I'll place a note on my broom that says 'not for killing cockroaches, thank you' and I'll sign so Olou will not use it for trying to massacre some filthy cockroach on my room and instead use his shoes instead.

I chose a good broom, checking if it's strong and has a clean and smooth handle on the top. Its hair was thick and strong, not easily removed if used hard. I held on it as I went to show it to Edward that it was now my chosen one to bring home with me while he in return nodded on my choice and showed me the brush he was talking about.

I was stunned of how it looked. Perfectly fit on my hand and its fine hair brush sure are strongly attached to it too. The handle was a great deal, unlike to those of my past floor brushes who I can barely hold and use since I have to hold them tightly on its edges and sides, but this one has a closed wooden handle. As by touching it, I can sense it is strong and not easily broken, purely made of wood as though of I throw it; it won't easily break into pieces. Now that's a winning brush. There's no way I won't get myself one.

"I'll take two of that" not even caring about the price, the other serves as an extra just in case something bad happened to the one that I am going to use first.

Edward looked at me with concern eyes and then he slowly mumbled under his breath. "It's the last one."

"Oh." _Shit._ Looks like I've arrived late. Damn it.

"Kim actually saved this one for you, believing that you might be interested." Wow, that was touching. He scrambled the brush and placed it on a box. Wow, it even has its own box.

"Well, I guess she was right. Too bad I went here a bit later" told him in a down voice.

"Don't worry; I just hope we have more stocks to come." He said and gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and let out a few bucks from my wallet and took everything. I better get this folks some gift for Christmas too, they've been extra nice to me and I can't just wish them a great Christmas without a gift. "Tell Kim I dropped by and thanks for saving the last brush for me" and waved before I head outside.

"Will do son! Clean now so you'll be able to decorate your room!" he yelled out and I gave him a slight smile in return.

I wonder how long was I even inside the store that the number of people on the street lessens a bit suddenly and I find myself walking carefree and fine with a paper bag on my right and a broom on my left hand. I tucked my scarf farther on my neck because the cold weather sure is killing me inside.

My mind was too preoccupied on what things I should do once I got back on my room when I suddenly bumped onto someone. Good thing I had a good hold on my things unlike to the person who I just bumped into. "Sorry" I muttered, my voice and tone as cold as ice.

"Oh! Levi! I am so sorry!" came the energetic voice of Hanji. She sure has low blur eye sight. I helped her picked up the things that she accidentally loses hold on to and placed everything inside each paper bag that she had.

She didn't insist of me helping her but I can feel that something is bothering her. Her smile was eerily weird, as though she is nervous or forcing herself to give me a smile and she looked rather too preoccupied as well. I mean, she is always preoccupied of course with lots of things but she still has a hold on to herself but today, she looks oddly different.

"Hanji, are you alright?" Still bent down, faces inches not far from each other, she halted and looked at me with startled eyes as if I have been hunting her down and is about to kill her. She stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers, very much alive and bright in contrast of my grey eyes with no life at all while she held some packed boxes on her hands. Those eyes… I hate it when I am always mesmerized by those brown orbs. I never told her ever since but it always gets me. I never felt tired of looking at those very same eyes of hers.

Her mouth slowly closed and she responded with a tensed tone. "I'm alright. Just needed to ahm, buy myself a new set of wine glasses" and she smiled a bit.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" I asked. I have all the time in the world today and I might be able to give her some help or advices on what proper glass she should buy.

She smiled and quickly placed everything back on the paper bags and took the ones I have on my hand. "No need. You look like you're busy as well" she eyes on my new broom and I stood up, took the paper bags from the ground and held out my hand.

She took it with ease and I help her pull herself up, finding myself still locked eyes with her. Damn it. She has some serious skill of hypnotizing someone with her bright eyes.

"I don't have anything to do today. I just bought these and that's all" I cocked my head and didn't break the stare with her.

"Oh. Well, if you want to it's fine but I'm telling you Levi, it's not really necessary at all" she exclaimed.

"You might get hurt your ass again or break your things if I let you go all alone" I hoped I didn't sound too concern, she might get the wrong thing. Don't get me wrong, we known each other for years, stood and faced every little hell in the Recon Corps and are most probably one of the longest remaining soldiers together there. After many years, we did tend to know how to be with each other's side and trust each other completely.

I followed her trail once she started to advance her steps towards the streets. Seeing how each part of the village changed so quickly with all the decoration shit, I wondered if Hanji also decorates her room or something. I looked at her from the side, and damn why is it I always admire her nose in a weird fucking way.

"something wrong Levi?" Hanji blinked. _Fuck._ Did she saw me or sensed that I was looking at her that way? I shrugged my shoulders and looker into the kids chasing each other on the street and murmured, "nothing"

When she no longer said anything, I sighed in relief. Sure that was close. I'll never tell her that I find her nose... weirdly nice. I can't even accept it to myself. Argh!

"Here we are!" She beamed at me when we stopped in front of the store. Was it just near or we just walk fast? I didn't really realized it.

The store was the same as the others, decorated in all sorts of decorations that will completely show and make you feel that it's really Christmas already. Christmas tree inside, some lights, bells, those freakin' red flowers and some other shits.

I helped Hanji chose the finest glass wine when a store assistant talked to us and told us of their available wine accessories and glasses. Wow, they sure have a lot. I'm impressed. I may not be an expert with this but I swear, I had good choices than her. Maybe because she has shitty sight she can't choose properly the great wine glass for her. My fingers brushed with the very wine glass that I believe matches her.

I suggested that she should choose the sparkling wine type of wine glass and even held it up to her to compare to her figure.

"why choose that then?" she asked with a stupid expression on her face.

I held it up to her to look more closely and compare it to her. Somehow, I like how it seemed like the glass is almost the same as her height when i raised it up to her.

"Because you're as thin as this glass, Shitty Glasses." And she pouted. Really, I hate to admit that her pouting goes... cute on her face. Argh.

She took it from my hand and ordered an entire box of it to my surprise. "Why order a box of it when you're the only one uses it and at least once a year anyway?" I got so curious and wanted to know why. Maybe she has a secret someone some time? Maybe Moblit perhaps? That'll be pretty odd, and I know Hanji wouldn't do such crap. Like she said, she only uses it for herself and only for Christmas day. Period.

She took some bucks and hand it over to the kid as she patiently waited for her box of wine glass. She replied with a calm voice but didn't looked at me. "well, just for emergency. I might accidentally drop the others or something, and you'll never know if I need it for experiments too you know?" she finally turns her head to look at me with those milk chocolate eyes of hers.

I kept quiet and turned around, facing the Christmas tree of the store with very little decorations on it. I might melt when she looks at me like that, because her very eyes are the opposite of mine as how bouncy and bubbly her spirit is compared to my always blank and expressionless spirit. Her eyes were expressive, perfect for reflecting her real and true self unlike my eyes which also perfectly reflects myself, dull and boring.

I didn't tell her exactly why I chose that glass for her. It has the same shape as her like I said yeah, boring, straight and no appeal at all. But when you poured the wine on it, it becomes to hard to ignore. Very attractive and incomparable to others. It is the only wine glass that has ability to enhance how the wine is seen. The wine itself becomes alluring together with the sparkling wine glass as the bubble rises up, looking perfectly exquisite. It made wine drinking even more pleasurable.

Just like her. Straight and not captivating if looked at first but when she speaks, she becomes interesting, most especially with all the things she can feed your brain with, it's as though you wanted time to stop and just be there with her and talk. She can make the dullest topics interesting with her high IQ. Just like the sparkling wine glass, she has the ability to make things fascinating. With that, it makes her look... fetching in a sort of odd way.

Fuck. I can't believe I was able to compare Hanji with some fucking wine glass.

"thanks Levi!" and she gave me a tight hug after we got out of the store.

"You better watch it Shitty Glasses, you might drop your things again" and luckily, she slowly separated from me. I felt an odd warmth in my body when she does that, and I hate it. She's the only one who does that to me and yet I feel tormented about it. Argh, I always hate that kind of feeling that she always gives me.

We talked on our way back to the HQ so we won't feel bored, making way towards the harsh thick snow everywhere we walk. We talked about how we celebrate Christmas and for many years together in the Recon Corps, I only found out that we celebrate Christmas alone by ourselves. That was why she totally adored the wine that I just gave her last year because she drinks it every once a year and that is during Christmas where, she said, that she can relax and enjoy nothing but some wine sipping and that she accidentally broke all her wine glass just days ago when Moblit suddenly knocked on the door and she loosened the single wine glass she has and ending its existence as it dropped itself to the floor. That's why she needed to buy more than one wine glass today, I see. I told her about my cleaning Christmas addiction yearly.

Unfortunately, that same day is my birthday and I could have invite her to have some wine with me instead of having it to herself, a little company in Christmas eve with wine and with someone who has extremely lots of things to talk about seems like a nice idea but, I don't celebrate my birthday, nor even let anyone know it except for Erwin. Celebrating the day of my birth is not something I should cherish. I got used of not celebrating it at all every year since I was little, so why should I celebrate it now that I've come of age? Nothing special, really. Besides, nobody will notice since it's the same day of Christmas and everybody prefers that day to celebrate rather than mine. Mine is nothing special compare to Christmas.

I'm just wondering, why did my birthday even dropped even the very same day as of Christmas? I wonder how it would feel like having a different birthday, with no special occasion celebration to focus and remember with except for your birthday, would there be any difference? At least the day is reserve only for me and the day will be remembered for me, not for some other holiday. Maybe it'll affect me a bit. I didn't care about the gifts to be given for me for my birthday, since if everybody knew, then it'll served as gift for two occasions. Quite unfair really. It's not that I am very much interested with gifts but it just makes me feel that way.

Good thing we didn't stepped on anything slippery along the way back. I couldn't afford seeing her slipped and drop all of her things again or worse, I slapping my face flat on the ground.

We separated on our way towards our respective rooms and she waved at me before she goes inside. I watched her as her hair flipped and how she clutched her things on her chest and arms. I thought I should see her go first inside before I go in, just to make sure she makes it safe on her room.

And fuck, here I am again, caring for her unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to compare Hanji with some stupid wine glass really.
> 
> I'm not that much please with my work here though, since this is the only fic I believe that I write and finish in less than a week then uploading it immediately right after. ._.
> 
> No edits made as well so please bear! T.T and hope it's alright x,x
> 
> Anyway, hope to see you in the next chapter.
> 
> @UnitedOsprey1991 hello there! Well, it's the month of December in this fic so I think Hanji is fine thinking about Christmas and all, at least having a time off from Titans and research maybe. Did I made you feel confused or something? Please let me know (:


	3. I'm a Wine Glass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter was supposed to be uploaded last three days ago but I was a bit busy with my school reports and almost all of the servers are down for almost two days due to improvements being done.
> 
> So sorry for the delay.
> 
> Have fun reading though.

**Hanji's POV**

 

* * *

 

**-x-**

Ahhhhh. A good 'ol nice long stretch makes me feel alive after burning my butt on my chair for almost two hours, writing a proposal to tell Erwin if we could go have a mission outside the walls. I need to see if snow can actually affect titans or not. It's alright if he didn't actually agreed with my proposed plan since I completely understand that it would be too risky and it's Christmas, everybody is busy on what kind of food is needed to be served for the Christmas eve and wanted it to make special and shop for gifts endlessly.

That reminds me. I thought I needed to check of my last remaining wine glass.

I stood from my chair and headed for the kitchen to look for it. To no surprise at all, yeah, it is indeed the last remaining survivor. I sighed; well it has no other choice but serve me on Christmas eve and make me feel on top of the world, nothing but relaxed and free from any sort of worries.

A one heavy bang on my door was slammed, I don't even know if my door is still standing. And unfortunately, the box of my wine glass... seemed to be surprised as well. It slipped from my grasp as though it was also surprised by that sudden bang on my door.

"Who the hell is in there!?" I shouted on the top my lungs because they are to be placed guilty of my only left standing wine glass' end.

"Bontaichou!" Oh. It was Moblit. What does he need that he needed to band that door too loud for me and my wine glass to be scared to death?

"Erwin Danchou is calling for you!" he says.

Right in time, he is already eager enough to listen for my proposal then. What an excited leader he is, eager enough to listen to me and of my plans. Really touching, I want to hug him tight later.

But before that, I need to clean the remains of my wine glass. Shame, I think I need to head out soon to buy a set of new wine glass then.

**-x-**

The conversation of my proposal to Erwin was smooth; he listened carefully and patiently waited for me to discuss everything for him. After I finished stating my proposed mission on a winter month, he looked at me and nodded in response as though he agreed with my ideas.

I'm not really sure about that though.

Though I am pretty much sure that I am convincing as ever.

"Hanji, I am impressed about your conclusions to this possible mission on a winter month but I suppose the snow will have an effect on everyone, not just the titans but to us all. There won't be any rivers to drink from there, it'll be too cold even for the horses to bear, the snow might slow us down on our journey and most of all, it'll hit the very day of Christmas." Erwin gave me a reassuring smile afterwards, which made me accept my proposal being denied, though I already felt that it is most likely be not accepted but I still need to finish concluding it and be presented to Erwin, just to hear his thought about it at least.

I looked at my palms on my lap and bit my lower lip. Erwin knows perfectly how much I wanted to conduct a study and find out the effect of weather on titans, which leaves winter to be the most appealing variable towards the titans. I desperately wanted to see how it affects them. Do they have the chance to die from too much cold, most especially that they're naked and does not have any shoes to protect their feet from the cold ground? How about it some of them got dunk into some icy river, are they going to die from hypothermia? Who knows, snow might be the answer in eliminating the titans, even that sounds pretty weird but yeah.

A lot of questions yes but we can't also lose a lot of number of our soldiers in such glorious month.

"Most especially that Christmas is the same day of Levi's birth." Now that caught my attention and looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Erwin let out a chuckle. "Yes I am Hanji."

I turned to look at him for a while then back to my palms. True, I never did know of Levi's birthday nor even asked about it too. What kind of a comrade am I? We stood for years already and didn't even know when his birthday was, to think that he always greets me on my birthdays.

Come to think of it, he has the same birthday as that of the said Jesus Christ, a savior for human kind. Was Levi the same as him? Are they both clean freaks? That I don't know but one thing is for sure, they are both intended to save humanity. According to the old books that I've read before, he is intended to save human kind from their sins and lead them to eternal salvation. Just like Levi, without him, I doubt if we can even attain a single great day with no worries of defeating a single titan. Though Levi is expressionless, cold man and Jesus is a caring Son of God. I don't think Levi can be a god.

I was too submerged with my thoughts that I squawked when Erwin started to speak again. "Look, your proposal and intentions regarding the mission is not bad, it's actually really great. The thing is, our soldiers might not also be in mentally conditioned to do a mission in this month, thinking that they are to have a feast with their love ones and celebrate the holidays and not work." Erwin added. I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I already have a feeling my proposal might turned down so I guess it's okay" and grinned at him as always. I hope that I was able to show that I am not affected by the turning down of my proposal, though deep inside, it still pained a little. I worked and thought hard for it, and somehow hoping for even a good 'yes' even if I know that it is more likely not to be executed.

"Don't tell Levi I told you" Erwin smirked as he clasped his hands and I nodded.

Still, I wonder.

"How come he never tells me about that?"

"His birthday?" Erwin raised a brow.

"Yeah. I mean, we've been together in the Recon Corps for years, and even entered and shared the same first mission together and then, you know what I mean" I told him.

"He's not fond of celebrating his own birthday"

I snorted. "Hah, typical Levi." That should be a bit predictable. He's not much of a social interactive human being so I guess having everyone sing and him in front or in the middle blowing a cake with birthday hat on his head is not much of his preferred celebration.

I suppose he still needs a charming or rather fun birthday at least. It's such a pity that his birthday lands on a day where everyone's focus is in celebrating a huge event which is not yours. Everyone would have a plan on that day that they'll be too preoccupied to even attend a party of yours. I wonder how he feels every birthday of his. Does he even receive a birthday gift? Or when he received a gift on that they, it'll be written 'Merry Christmas' instead of 'Happy Birthday', knowing it is still not intended for your actual celebration of descending into another year in this world.

Poor baby Levi.

"Even the Captain, Mankind's Strongest Soldier even takes a rest on that day so you too better rest. Besides, your work for the month is done I believe" he stood up and led me into the door.

I tried to protest but the moment my mouth opened, nothing came out. He is right about that, I got no other thing to focus with except to double check my findings of my researches and read a couple of books like a usually does. Argh! The man caught me! He did this so I could finish everything and see me take a rest for the holidays! I really appreciate the thought but really, it's not that important right?

"You sure do have a weird way of forcing me to rest for the holidays, Erwin?" I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Like I told you, the brain needs rest and you are the brain of the Recon Corps." He smiled, remembering our same old shared memory. "Like a human's brain that can only rest in sleep after working hard for hours and could perform better the following day, maybe you as the brain of the Recon Corps should also rest for the holidays" then he opened the door for me.

I didn't respond back but forced myself to smile at him in return.

For a person like me, rest is not much preferred if I am to find and prove answers that will change a lot of lives.

**-x-**

Since I am pretty much free to do anything, I started to write names and gifts to be given on a list. I need to budget my money and to be kept reminded of who I should give gifts to. I tend to confuse myself and give the gifts to wrong people and humiliate myself a bit in the process.

When I was done writing, I wrote the things I needed and wanted to have for this Christmas. A person like me also wished to have a couple of things to have this Christmas and I'll cross them out if I got them as a gift for Christmas but if not, then I'll think over if could buy them or not.

I also wrote down the things I needed for my lone celebration of Christmas Eve of course, but I'll still be attending the usual party of the Recon Corps then go celebrate it on my own. I'll feel way better with that too.

I noted buy a new set of wine glasses, some room perfumes for Mike (since he always have the same aroma inside his room and I already got tired of smelling the same thing all over again so I'll get him a new one for him to replace it), maybe I'll get Erwin some handkerchief (since I believe he needs it to swipe off sweat from his gorgeous face) and I should get Moblit some new shirt. I find myself guilty of having his new shirt ripped when I pulled him and had my fists balled into his shirt and gladly tear it with pure excitement since I have found out that Titans are also capable of pure delicate feelings like being tickled and hysterically laughing after (made me laugh like mad too!)

So, that was about it I guess. Eren and his other 104th recruits might received some towels from me and I swear that I'll be stitching their names into it to make it a bit special and have my hardwork felt there too.

That reminds me, I've not yet thought of a gift for Levi. Since I just recently found out that it was his birthday along side Christmas, then maybe I could get him two. Hang on wait, he might actually get angry if he finds out that Erwin told me about his birthday. But he also needs to receive a gift that is meant to be given to him as a birthday present, but how can I get give him one without telling him that Erwin told me about his damn birthday?

This sucks. I feel like some stupid kid right now. I'm a scientist and the brain of the Corps, how can I find myself having a hard time thinking about getting Levi a birthday gift or not?

Life sure is weird but heck, he is still one of the most close ally, friend and comrade I've got for years and there's no way I'd let this year go without greeting him a happy birthday. I doubt people even gave him a warm birthday greeting before.

So it's decided then.

I'll greet him and give him two gifts; one for his birthday and the other meant as a Christmas gift. Whether he'd take it or not and even if he gets mad at Erwin or not, I'd still greet him and give two gifts. Levi surely has some issues about wanting his own space in his most desired days and would even argue with anyone who disagrees with it. That thought will go well with his lone birthday celebration.

What a small man with some shitty issues, and yet he calls me shitty glasses when he deserves to be called as Shitty Small Man.

Still... there's something in me that wanted to do for him for his day. He deserves to much, to think he is the very hope of humanity and have done a lot for everyone and yet no simple amount of gratitude like remembering his day was even done.

Hmph.

As the closest woman to him and one of the longest comrade he had, I should make him cry on his birthday.

But no one should know about my plan.

I wanted him to feel special and wanted at least once.

-x-

I traveled down to the nearby village to find and check if some of the things in my list can be bought by now so I would reduce the possibility of having a haggard Christmas shopping before Christmas eve arrives. I grabbed my keys to my room and some money and placed it inside the pocket of my coat. I took my scarf and had it rolled under my neck. I hope I don't look like Mikasa and hope she don't mind that I follow her desired fashion statement for today. Finally, I had my gloves worn on my hands to keep me warm. It sure is pretty cold everywhere.

I observed every decorations in every household has, even in every store. The bells and the children's voices singing in harmony are sure a pure bliss to my ear. The snow on the ground made me smile everytime my feet will make an impact to it.

I hope I could find Nanaba and Petra some cute underwear as I tried to buy myself a new one. But first, I need to find that shop around that sells cute underwears for reasonable prices. I'm sure those two will adore and use it no doubt.

I managed to stop by some newly opened bakery right beside a candy store full of kids first and grabbed a few hot and newly made delicious pastries. I love them, it made me water my mouth. I guess I could eat them as I roam around the village and could focus better on what I am to look for. Oh, that jam looks great. I have to buy myself one, since all of the bread at the HQ are quite plain already and needed to taste good.

I hugged the paper bag full of my new loaves of bread on my chest, feeling the warm as I smell its glorious scent.

As I made way along the streets, I find myself drowning slowly with people in thick clothing like me. I guess we all look kinda like walking potatoes.

I struggle and found an empty small street and walked there and I found a store with no people in it. The street has barely people shopping on it too, I wonder why the other walking potatoes hasn't made their way here?

I look around and saw a sign that says 'a gift for that special someone' while the other one at the left says 'gift boxes and gift wrappers in low prices today!' and it really magnetized me. Of course, I have to go from one store to another first so I decided to check that 'a gift for special someone' store. I went inside and saw the same signage from outside the shop and was shocked to see what it actually meant.

The shop was meant for guys who are already married or in a relationship I guess. Different underwear and lingerie were inside, it's like a haven of underwear for girls and woman oh my. Some were hang everywhere and the cheap ones were compiled in single huge boxes. I felt excited and quickly entered with a huge grin on my face. I walked cheerfully as I bounced on the balls of my feet and made way towards the first set of boxes piled with panties. I found some cute one with laces on it but it's not much my type but figured that it might go well with Petra, since Nanaba likes simple ones. A kind young woman, almost younger than me I supposed, greeted me as she came out of nowhere.

"Hello there ma'am, how can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Oh hello! I'm hoping to find one for myself and two more for my friends." I told her and resumed on grumbling some cute panties.

"What would you like? We have tons here" and she gracefully stretched her hand and acknowledge the presence of millions more of panties and bras and even lingerie in every corner of the store. I can barely even see Christmas decorations with all the sea of underwear everywhere.

"yeah I could see that." I wonder if this is the heaven of underwear for females. "Why do you have so many in here?"

She almost laughed with my sudden question and calmly replied. "This our family business and we are the main makers of underwear within the walls."

"So is that the reason aside from having tons of girl underwear here, it's way cheaper because you are the main source of distribution?" I asked, hoping my sales conclusion is correct.

"Yes you are right about that ma'am" and she smiled again at me. It's a good thing we have a very casual conversation and series of question and answer portion which is not too awkward. It's like she's too used to such questions already.

"I would like some black for myself first and then I could go look around for my friends'" I gave her a grateful smile and she nodded. She made way towards the other boxes of swarming panties on it and there she pulled a black one.

I smiled and approached her. I stretched it out and thought of its size. Upon seeing it, I believe it will already fit me perfectly. I smiled at her and said I'll take another one. I suppose I could treat myself with new panties, besides, I rarely have new ones too.

As she got me another one with the same size, I managed to look for a simple bras for Nanaba and some laced panties for Petra. I squeaked and giggle with delight, I have the very perfect gifts for them and I know they'll be surprised for sure but I know they'll like it too.

I paid for the underwear that I bought in the counter and eyed the other store in the opposite side. I wonder if I would still need gift boxes too.

"Don't you want some lingerie ma'am?" I swayed my head and politely said no. I gave her a smile so I could assure her that I really don't need it.

When she was done placing everything on a paper bag, I turned to my heels and faced the door. "Wait Ma'am, I'd like to ask you something."

I turned to face her and she made way in front of me. I wonder if what was it about and hope it doesn't revolve anything about underwears too.

"You are from the Recon Corps right?" My eyes widened. It won't be that obvious under my think coat and attire, I'm like a rolled up potato on a winter thick kind of dress.

"I am, why?"

She smiled warmly at me and my defenses before was down now. "Nothing, I am just honored to serve someone from the Recon Corps. I bet you ranked high in there?"

That was fluttering. "Ah, a bit. I'm a squad leader and their scientist-reseracher" and smiled back.

"Wow!" her eyes widened with disbelief. "I hope you'll be able to find the answers behind the mystery of the titans!" and she bowed to me. Oh my.

"I sure do hope so too! Though my job is quite hard and not easy to deal with" I laughed nervously.

"I bet. Please come back again Squad leader!"

"Hanji Zoe" and I offered my hand and she took it with both of hers and wildly shook it.

As I stepped out, I felt so happy. Not most people are happy to serve a few Recon Corps since most people looked down on us despite our hard efforts. I sighed. I hope that changes soon too.

I fixed my glasses and scrambled my way towards the box store and looked around. They were cheaper than the usual in the other streets so I took about three of them, a couple of ribbons and some very few wrappers. There was only one assistant who was also the cashier of the shop and oddly looked like Moblit. Maybe they were long lost brothers. I had tried to hide my laugh with all my might and focused on what I am looking for.

Once I was done, I checked my list and I was happy to at least buy a few things important and had them crossed out on my list and made way towards the busy street again. Suddenly, I felt something weird below my boot.

Wait, was that shit on my left boot?

No way.

I stopped and turn around on my heels and on the balls of my feet to double check both of my boots as I still try to walk around. I'm just beginning to start my Christmas shopping and it had to be great and all this happe- oh.

I was some just chocolate that I stepped on. It doesn't look like shit nor even smell one and still had some of its packaging still on it. "Willy's Cho—" it read.

Phew.

I managed to have it removed from my left boot as I glued it over some side on the street. Now, I can finally roam around and think carefully of the things I need for Christmas and at least start buying some gifts.

As I fixed myself first before I started to walk again, I bumped hard on some walking stone. Damn it hurt as I hit my jaw on, wait was that a head with hair?

I had my butt on the ground and my things slammed on the floor with me. Darn it.

He muttered 'sorry' and I didn't moved. I know that icy voice.

I looked up and saw Levi, looking down at me with surprised eyes. "Oh! Levi! I am so sorry!" I managed to say and I remembered Erwin and our tiny little secret about the fact that now I know of his birthday. I had a hard time giving a smile at him and instead, took refuge in retrieving my fallen shopping bags.

How lucky I was that the underwears that I just bought did not rolled out of the paper bag, even the loaves of bread. He picked up the boxes and other wrappers as I double check on my bread and underwear on the other paper bags.

He asked me if I was alright and he was inches away from my face. He was looking at me straight in my eyes and I was tempted to touch his pure white and serene young looking face but instead I took his hand that he has offered for me to grab and stand on my feet. Garh. Why do I need to to be so clumsy all of the sudden. How I wish Monlit would be around here so I could somehow remove the awkwardness around my body.

I told him I was alright and had to buy some wine glasses so I can get him out of my sight. I suddenly trembled and felt anxious as I thought that I haven't thought of anything yet to give to him.

He insisted of accompanying me even if I told him it's not necessary and he looks busy as well. I sighed in defeat when he said that he just bought a few stuffs as he eyed on them and didn't have any other thing to do too.

I agreed to have him accompany me but I still can't get the wreck nervousness out of me since I just found out his birthday and wondered why he didn't like to make any announcement of it. I wanted to hear the answer directly from him but I nudge the thought away.

Most especially that I sensed him looking at him from the side.

"Something wrong Levi?" I asked and he just looked away in disgust as he muttered 'nothing'. He sure is weird sometimes.

He accompanied me and he was a great help, I'd have to be honest. He seemed like a pro in finding a perfect wine glass for me. He even looked at it and compared it to me in different angles, which made him like an even more pro.

He chose the 'Sparkling Wine Glass', as he call it, only saying that I am as thin as that glass.

Very sweet of him, really... not. I've never been much concerned about my figure or my health and I'm not even fond of talking about it or having it emphasized at all. My life with science, titans, and learning had mainly scummed into me and had me leaving the life as a typical functionable woman.

Who am I kidding with anyway?

This is Levi that I am talking about. Don't get me wrong but I may leave my life as a typical functional woman but I still _am_ a woman after all. I find Levi really handsome, his black raven hair seemed too smooth and soft if touched and it's desperately tempting, making me feel like wanting to touch it with my bare hands. His face also seemed soft and just insanely white that it made him look young, wanting to make sure how soft and clear it is. And that body of his, most probably the most muscular body of a man I've ever seen with my entire life. I bet every man would want to have his body, so hard and I bet amazing to touch. To think I've the witnessed him before soaked under a pouring rain, making his muscles completely emphasized under his thin shirt. With a man like him, I bet he could get any woman he likes anytime, unlike me who never even had a single kiss on my lips. Nor even had anyone who would want to linger with such kiss to my lips.

I shivered with those weird thought.

It's really nice to see someone too handsome at the same time, a very strong soldier who is also too determined to keep the race of humanity alive, our only hope as I see it.

I bet any woman who will have him is going to be very fortunate.

Too bad I can't be that woman who would be able to touch his face nor smoothed his hair early in the morning. Most importantly, a man who is selfless, strong and just handsome. Levi is like a complete tough machine, very tough and hard in the outside but is very sensitive in the inside. Knowing him, he can be very touched nor caring towards our soldiers even if it's not that much obvious behind his stoic and expressionless mask. I guess he is the only who can manage to reach out with our dying soldiers, making them sleep eternally in peace with his thoughtful words. Too bad he is just a bit short, though I don't mind him being a clean freak though, I find it a bit cute.

Maybe that's why he sees me as a mad and thin scientist-slash-researcher for the Recon Corps. Somehow, I figured that I'll never be able to get someone like him to be in my life forever.

Wow.

I never thought I could get to talk about Levi that way.

To think he is just beside me.

Oh look great, my wine glasses sure looks perfectly splendid on their box. I hope somehow that it will lessen the possibility of it breaking into pieces again when it falls down, hopefully with the box. It made me feel actually sad to lose all of my wine glasses, it didn't even managed to make it in time for this year's holiday and for me to use for my yearly lone wine sipping.

I bet I should take care of them even better now, I figured. I'd hate to see them all breaking at once again.

I quickly handed my payment from the pouch that Moblit gave me last year as a birthday gift and took my new box of wine glass and quickly sneakily gave Levi a tight hug. After thanking him, I immediately stepped outside, Levi following behind me. He catch up beside me and we made our way towards the HQ.

The path was so full with snow and it was really making me feel cold despite the thick clothing that I have on my body. I hope I won't get colds anytime this month too, it'll just make my holidays worse I presumed.

It was a long walk and luckily, Levi enjoyed walking as much as I do and didn't mind the distance of the village from the HQ. I thought that we will have a long and quiet walk but I believe that I also have forgotten that he could also get too chatty sometimes when he is on the mood.

He started the conversation first, asking me how I celebrate Christmas. I was stunned at first, debating on my mind if I should tell him about my lone wine sipping in the middle of the very late Christmas night or not since nobody actually knew about it but had my mouth betrayed me and had it slipped out all of a sudden. I even explained to him that it was the reason why I had to buy a new set of wine glass since of the accident that had happened just this morning.

I'm not really sure about how I saw him reacted towards my answer but I am sure that I did saw him raise his brow. Was he surprised that I was actually alone every Christmas?

"How about you Levi?" I asked in return.

He didn't answered right away but then said, "I clean my fucking room every Christmas" his voice was still in his casual tone but that answer caught me off guard. I never knew we share the same thing in celebrating Christmas, being alone and melancholy.

Now that I found out about his sudden revelation, I suddenly felt that I am no longer alone. It was not only me who do such thing during Christmas and it made me feel giddy in the inside.

We talked further about how he does it every year, the whole entire night so nobody will suddenly burst inside and look for him for whatever reason and then sleep the entire day once he finished cleaning his room early in the morning. What a real clean-freak he is indeed.

I let out a small laugh and he smirked at me.

Damn.

Even if it's not a real smile, I find it kind of... hot... and melting. It fits him, making him look a bit more serious and mysteriously... handsome.

I suddenly felt my face a bit hot all of a sudden. I really hate it when I find him that way since he is my comrade and one of the longest and trusted pal I've had in the Recon Corps. We even share our first mission outside the walls which for me is quite memorable since he showed us that there is still hope, and that he tried to push me away too.

He was really nice to talk with, any conversation with him is really quite amusing. It's a good thing that he didn't thought of asking me about the things that I've bought since it'll be too awkward if he finds out that I've bought underwears as a gift for Nanaba and Petra.

I find his presence a bit calming and making me feel oddly warm despite the very cold weather. He was quite observant of every path that we take, so that maybe we won't get to step on some shit along the road.

I would want to reach the HQ before it even actually gets dark and had the snow fall hard so I quickened my steps and Levi did the same. I hope he realized why I did such advancements on my steps.

We parted ways when we reach the halls in the barracks and waved goodbye at him before I entered my room.

Somehow, I find it difficult to walk inside my room feeling as though a pair eyes were looking at me from somewhere or someone I don't know it's coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah, I uploaded this chapter with no edits done so I still hope it went out fine.
> 
> See yah in the next chapter and thanks for all the support!
> 
> ladyinblack


	4. Underneath the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of, I kinda forgot to mention about the first two chapters, that I did research about wine glasses and yeah, so there. You can google if you want regarding them and tell me about what you think of Levi's choice for Hange.
> 
> Second, I am terribly sorry for posting late. Exams came up and completion of requirements came right immediately so I don't have any other choice but to post later than my scheduled release of uploads of chapters in this fic. Horrible.

**Levi's POV**

**-x-**

This is not actually the first time I am fucking doing this but I have to admit, this is fun and a bit more exciting than the previous years. But of course, I wouldn't say such shit towards them.

The brats were already decorating the entire headquarters when I passed by the corridors to have some tea downstairs.

Hah. It sure is cold. I felt like warming myself with some cup of hot tea so I decided to go down and have one. I left my room and passed the hallway.

The brats were busy placing those sparkling shenanigans all over the very top of the ceilings and eve placed some kind of angels like some sort of piñata to be hit. I hope they asked permission from Erwin first regarding all these decorating shit, they're already making a huge mess everywhere.

I saw the very notable three best of friends, and that blonde 'lil brat named Armin was sure is something. Eren and Mikasa were serious about decorating hallways as Eren brings in every box of decorations and Mikasa will take out everything from the box and hand them one by one to Armin. The blonde will then go up and down the ladder and exchanges role with Eren. Compared to Eren and Mikasa, Armin was all smiles and shit, too full of energy, just like Hanji.

Urgh. I shrugged.

_Her._

_Hanji._

I wonder how her wine glasses were, and her. Where is she anyway? I haven't noticed her around and for the pass days. I sure do hope she's not slipping and shit.

"Heichou!" it's the ever green eyed titan freak kid Eren. Even if I have despise him before, I cannot deny that he is still considered as humanity's remaining hope to help exterminate the titans and should be treated properly well. And now, he sure looks happy screaming my name, I mean, my title.

"Would you like to help us decorate here?" he pointed towards some hideous boxes and I raised a brow.

"It's a Christmas Tree Heichou, I mean, it's decorations" that blonde Armin butted in, smiling like usual. Damn, why does he always need to smile? It makes me feel so… different than them.

I glared at them and the three of them looked like some busted kids, even Mikasa pursed her lips tight into a thin line. The others at the other part of the hall were also looking at us waiting for my answer. Why is my answer such a big thing anyway? I shuddered.

"Fine." I said finally. "But I will expect some tea after I helped." Maybe I'll find helping a good thing with these brats.

Mikasa smiled and Eren jumped and Armin grinned, his ball fist up in the air. Seriously? Is my answer such that a really big thing for them?

"Yes sir!" Armin gleefully replied, a big high in tone of his voice.

I smirked suddenly for their unexpected reactions, they act as though they don't slay titans at all. Armin and Eren walked with me towards the huge pile of boxes and opened one by one as Armin helped him. I watched in tense for some possible cockroach that could possibly pop out all of a sudden and another run expected shitty thing might happen to me again. I got seriously terrifies and traumatized with what had happened with Olou and the cockroach in my room the past days. This time, it might come up to me and these brats might kill it right on my chest if ever it comes right at me. There would be no fucking way that I'll be allowing that. Luckily, there isn't any fucking cockroach that came out of any of the boxes.

I gently bent my knees and helped the two open the boxes and what I saw irritated me. It was the decorations of the Christmas tree, golden and silver balls everywhere, some garlands, I hope I was correct, those worm like decorations that are quite itchy if held, some candles and a big ass star. I looked at the spot where the Christmas tree was supposed to stand and found it empty. Only the curtains and other decorations behind the spot were there.

Some idiotic crap these kids are sometimes.

"Tell me, where is the Christmas tree?" I asked in bewilderment.

Armin and Eren just looked at each other and laughed a bit to themselves.

"You see Heichou, ahm maybe you could help us trip one down?" Armin stated, laughing a bit shyly, scratching his head.

I closed my eyes and shook it side to side. Armin's smile went down and Eren's expression changed into something like he had just lost a betting. "You brats sure a idiots at times too." I told them and they looked at me like some disapproving parent.

I sighed. "Tell me where I can knock a tree down" I continued and their faces immediately brightened. "And tell Ackerman to bring me an axe." I chose to had Mikasa to trouble herself and bring some fucking big ass axe since her friends were the only ones who were troubling themselves to have me join there festive decorations festive. The girl gave me hard glare but her pasted smile returned. Damn, sometimes she's a bit annoying, just like her friends, though in different ways.

In just a quick second, Armin came out running but now sported his self with some scarf and gloves and then we all headed outside the castle and went towards the nearby forest. Armin took his time finding a glorious tree to cut then he was joined by Eren. Mikasa only joined them when Armin asked her to.

They looked really new to me. These brats, once they are in the field of slaying titans, they had different expressions worn in their faces. Eren looked like he's always about to turn into a fucking ass titan anytime while Mikasa's face is all about killing anyone who harms Eren while Armin's face is like a determined and ever willing sidekick who wanted to be of help. Well, that was during when we're on a hunt or a mission against titans but now, it's a whole new different tale for them.

I shut my eyes and felt the cold of each snow drop on my face and once I've opened my eyes and looked at these brats, they all looked like some children roaming around the forest playing hide and seek. Eren's face is full of that shitty smile of his as he looked in amazement with every tree as he observe each one of them (As if there is something new to be really amazed at those trees) while Mikasa became soft with her movements, following the two around, agreeing as she nods her head and acting up like some soft girl she was and Armin is still all smiles and his eyes are full innocence and just pure happiness as he touched the trees' trunks and look up to see their leaves.

"Levi Heichou!" Armin shouted as Eren was waving at me widely. I guess they found the right tree to be cut don as the HQ's Christmas tree and it should be great. I don't want risking my ass getting cold in here for some weak and undesirable looking tree to be brought down and inside the HQ.

I smirked and went towards them, clutching the axe on my hand real hard.

All of the eyes of those three were on me as I kicked the tree twice a bit. They were shocked at first but calmed down when I told them the reason why. I chuckled as how they looked so shocked. "This better be a strong one."

I kicked and felt the tree with my bare hands. Since this was sudden, I don't have my gloves with me and feel the trunk of the tree with my bare hands. It was alright, not that rough and its smoothness was alright, I thought. With one hit along its lowest possible part of trunk, just above its roots, I managed to cut it by one-third of its trunk and with just two more hit with the axe, it fell just easily. I turned to look at the axe that I have on my hand, good thing it sure is strong.

The three watched as I hit it then followed with their eyes on how the tree falls to the ground, some snow splurging on me right on the face. Fucking. Gross. Snow plus some dirty mud ground is not a good combination. I swiped it off with my hand.

Armin run along the tree with a rope on his hand and did his best to tie it around its lower part while Eren came to give him a hand. Mikasa slowly made her way towards Armin's side and was the one to tie it hard. When they all seemed set, they gave me a warm look and held the rope thightly on their hands and went to me, pulling the tree with them.

"Good job Heichou!" Eren said on top of his lungs. Seriously, I am not fond of such loud compliments, it breaks my ears. "Wrecking the tree off its roots with just three hits!"

"Trunk" Armin mumbled.

"Eren, Heichou should be able to that. He is the strongest man alive, why wouldn't he be able to do such a thing if he wasn't given that title?" Mikasa sure knows how make my teeth grit together.

She did looked at me and I gave her a raised brow. Eren just looked at her in disbelief while Armin can't help himself laughing. I let the two argue like some idiotic couples of some shit.

"So Eren doesn't no longer need to transform into a big ass titan just to pick this tree and placed it i the HQ." The two finally stopped bickering at each other, they are seriously deafening my ears with their voices. Having them quiet for a while is quite nice.

I felt my breath released out even colder from my nose and I fear that if I stayed further out here, I might have some trouble breathing and might force myself to breathe on my nose instead, which is total shit. They continued to argue with such little thing as we made our way back towards the HQ and we saw how the sun was almost down.

Fucking cold, I shivered and clasped my hands and tucked them closer to my body. Damn I need that tea.

By the time we went inside, the two finally let their argument down. Finally my ears could rest from their noise. The others were already almost done with their decorating and I suppose these three are about to start decorating the Christmas Tree before dinner even starts.

I looked at them as they assembled the tree and I decided to give them a hand for making it stand up and stable, while Mikasa looked like she was having fun looking at the box that we had left moments ago with the dozens of decorations inside for the tree.

Argh, I don't even get why this tree is important, maybe because the gifts are to be kept here until our night of celebrating the Christmas Eve and everyone just adored looking at each other's gifts.

I let out a snort under my nose, I remember how that would also be the eve of my birthday. Really nice.

I held the tree firmly with Eren as Armin was the one who thought about how to make it stand properly by the corner of the HQ hall without having it any chance to fall. Damn, it wouldn't be a good sight if it fall. Armin would surely cry because the decorations that they have placed on it would also be torn down together with it. A chuckle suddenly wanted to crept out of my dried throat so I tried to bit my lip hard as I can and look at the other side.

I took a hard long look at the tree, trying to make sure that it will really won't fall after days of standing on its own. Well of course, the three then started going over the boxes and took some flashy decorations to be used for the tree. Eren Started out taking out some sparkling balls out of the box and observed at each one with delight on his eyes while Armin took out some angel looking knicknacks to be placed hanging on the tree too. Mikasa in turn, grabbed a hold on some of the garlands and playfully placed them on her shoulders like some shawl and turned around a few times, smiling in delight. Huh. Girls are girls no matter how fierce they are. She even took a couple of lights trying to check if it goes well with the garlands.

The three of them worked side by side, placing everything on the tree together. It was a bit tough job for them since the tree was a bit big than usual, maybe that's why Armin suddenly looked at me and held me by the shoulders lightly, a move I realize that he rarely maybe never used to me and lead me towards the tree. Without knowing, my stupid feet followed Armin despite my inner side not wanting to. I swear I don't have great Christmas Tree decorating skills but I hope I'll do fine with this.

I looked at the tree first, trying to analyze of what kind of decorating I am to do when Armin then handed me a brown haired angel knickknack and I carefully looked around the tree without thinking of what the hell I was doing and found a perfect spot, right in the middle of the tree where there are less decorations around, making my very first spangle of a brown haired angel get emphasized with its beauty. It has long rich brown hazel hair, pure white skin and a gorgeous set of wings.

What the fuck, I just complimented an angel knickknack. I groaned. Luckily, there was a not really dirty cloth just nearby and swiped the dust off from it, making clear of its white color and blew a bit of it. Somehow, I felt that I'm contented of it being clean now than a while ago.

I looked over by my right and saw Eren a bit smiling amused, really focusing on what he is doing while just grabbed a ladder and had it stood still beside the other side and immediately stand over it and placed the garlands around the tree, followed by the lights. Geeez, that girl sure is something. She took the more manly job and left me, Eren and Armin into a more girly work, placing all the knickknack decorations around the massive tree. Somehow, I found placing all the knickknacks a bit easier than I thought since the rope above it has a bit big of a hole so we can just easily had it hook on the leaves of the tree.

After like some thirty minutes, we were almost half-way done when Eren's fucking stomach started to grumble and my eyes quickly glared at him and down to his rumbling stomach while Mikasa too, did pretty much the same.

Mikasa shook her head back and forth and took Eren's left hand, earning her his pissed off eyes, wondering in confusion of why holding his hand all of a sudden.

"We should grab some dinner from the hall, you're already hungry."

"But we can't just-"

"I know Eren, I mean, we should grab some dinner and bring it here instead." Mikasa told him and pulled him again away from the tree, dangling ball on his hand about to place it on the leaves.

I only looked at them and thought of her proposed idea, which I'm not even sure if it's legal but I just let them do their shit. Me and Armin was then left alone as Mikasa dragged Eren towards the dining hall and left us to finish filling up the entire tree with thousands of knickknaks.

I was too submerged trying to finish out all the decorating shit when Armin suddenly mumbled under his breath that had me stopped all of a sudden from my decorating. "I never thought that it's nice to work and decorate with you Heichou." I raised my head and looked at him and he smiled at me like he usually does but now at this close, I felt it to be very genuine.

My expression didn't changed of course, but I did acknowledge him and nodded instead. Mikasa then turned out all of a sudden, each of her hand holding a plate full some potatoes and some other vegetables and Eren came after her, same with each hand holding out a plate. Armin came to them and took the plates from their hands and gave the other to me.

Eren sat on the floor, just right near the tree and Armin placed his plate beside him. I looked down to him and he looked some kind of baby waiting to be fed but tapped the floor and I felt like I should sit there too. Well, I have no choice but to place my ass there and made myself comfortable as I could.

Garh. This is killing me. I never even thought of this happening to me and shit. Chopping down some tree for Christmas the eating out with these kids on the floor? No words. Though I could really feel the warmth inside of me, but it's still annoying.

Mikasa was about to sit, she suddenly stopped half way and said "we forgot about the drinks Eren." And Eren looked at her in shock.

"I can get it! Come Mikasa!" Armin suddenly yelled out and grabbed Mikasa's hand and run again towards the hall.

Eren turned his head to look at me slowly and I could see how his hand shakes. The kid always finds himself scared whenever he is alone with me and I smirked. "You masturbate a lot Jaeger?" I didn't laughed but in the inside, I am already dying laughing. He should learn how to loosen up sometimes.

His eyes dropped to the floor and his other hand cupping the other just to stop it from shaking. He looked even more scared at first, maybe my joke was actually right? I'm not much of a joker but I didn't mean to expose the kid though. I started to take a few of my mashed potatoes, and it just taste great and hot, fucking perfect for the cold weather, enough to somehow keep me warm. I managed to put some more on my mouth, tasting the luscious taste of it on my taste buds.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Eren finally laughed with a weird grin on his face and I just stared at him, wondering why he just reacted a bit later than expected or maybe he processed my words late in his brain? Funny ass kid-turning-titan.

He opened his mouth, about to say something I guess when Mikasa together with Armin arrived with a few glasses in each hands and I am so relieved when Armin handed me a cup of tea, the very thing that I have been longing for this entire afternoon and I wondered why i was not even able to get it.

Once he gave it to me, I had my nose smell its pure great smell along my nose and sipped it. Its hot and appetizing taste entered my mouth then to my throat. Now I love life. Nothing beats like a great cup of hot tea.

Armin and Mikasa settled down and ate with us. Mikasa stopped and nudged Eren by the elbows, asking him what was wrong when in the inside, I am already laughing, perfectly knew why he was acting all weird all of a sudden and shit. Armin in the mean time glanced at the mighty tree just beside us, looking at it with amazed eyes.

"I looks so beautiful" he mumbled as I swallowed some more potatoes on my throat. I can't believe why he gets easily amazed by some high decorated, lighting tree. "It's all worth our efforts" he added. Mikasa and Eren looked at him and a smile crept to their faces. I wonder if the both of them are aware that they both had those smile on their faces.

"thanks or your help, Heichou" Armin told me and smiled genuinely.

I've got to be honest, I my eyes softened at him and nodded in return, feeling his words to myself a bit touching, knowing that I can actually make some kids feel happy and contented just by helping them in such very little thing, having the same warmth as the mashed potatoes sliding down my throat and when I finally emptied my mouth and drank a few from my tea, I ruffled his hair a bit and he and the two looked at me in surprise, Eren stopping with mouth opened and I can see a few inside his mouth which is very gross while Mikasa had her fork left on her mouth, still holding it and Armin just froze. Seriously, was it something wrong to do?

"Anytime, Artlert." Somehow, my words were enough to break the ice as Mikasa now slowly removed the fork from her mouth and Eren closed his mouth and continued chewing his food. Armin smiled warmly again, removing his previous scared half amazed-half-surprised look in his eyes. No doubt Hanji had a liking of this kid a lot. Very grateful and very eager to be of help to everyone and just so easily amazed and grateful of little things. Speaking of her, I hope she too is having a great time as I do.

We continued to eat in silence but I can't help bowing my head, focusing on my food just to hide my desired smile and hold laughter underneath everytime one of this kids will look at how amazing the Christmas tree had been set up.

I never knew that decorating can be really warming in the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of, I am deeply sorry for the delay of this chapter. No editing or double proofing some shit here since I hurriedly made this. Exams came and finishing of requirements added since it we had our finals week so we were kinda bit busy. This chapter was supposedly posted last October 16th yeah but got pretty late. and I fear that I wasn't really had thought of this part pretty well.
> 
> I still hope this chapter was okay. I am hoping to post the next chapter hopefully this week. The next chapter was supposedly posted in the 31st but I'll do my best to follow it up this week.
> 
> See yah in the next chapter and reviews are wildly welcome and encourage. :
> 
> Hope everyone had an amazing halloween!
> 
> And Happy All Souls Day!
> 
> ladyinblack


	5. Provocative

 

**Chapter 5:  
Provocative **

 

 

**Hanji's POV**

 

**-x-**

"It's already dinner time, Bontaichou. Please hurry up!"

Argh. Moblit sure is making me hurry again. He always have a huge stomach for eating and I bet he was thinking of what probable menu it is that we have for tonight.

"I'll be right there Moblit!" I shouted back. I looked at my table and saw all the papers everywhere and rearranged them all at once. I compiled all the draft and unfinished letters at the right part and had my notebook on the left side with my quill. I left nothing in between and tucked all necessary other accessories on my desk, opening it and carefully placing them on their respective cases. The effect of Levi's clean-freakiness sure do has some huge effect on my personality. If he ever saw my mess, I bet he'll strangle me to death telling me 'why I am such a mess' and will start cleaning my desk which I really hate because I know my things by heart and they have their proper places and if Levi starts cleaning even just a little, I won't be able to find them on their proper places which really makes me mad.

"Bontaichou!" Moblit's voice sure is desperate now, poor guy, can't eat without me. Levi had given him strict orders of making sure I eat properly, considering my very thin figure and that he said that I almost have no weight at all, as if he does! He's too thin and not too macho for a man as well! He even immediately told Erwin about it and that man even said that "Levi's right." I of course yelled out in frustration because I am the type of person who really, rarely eats heavy meals because once if I did, I feel really sick and too sleep and sluggish and will halt me from doing my work. Erwin did added that "we're just too concern for you Hanji. We can't lose you because no one else has the determination and brain just like you have when it comes to knowing more about the titans" I remember him smiling with his bright blue eyes twinkling in delight, as though teasing me.

Huh. I thought he wanted me alive because they can't afford to lose me with or without my knowledge and enthusiasm in studying titans. SO that means that if I don't have those then they won't care if I eat or not and then die just like our other ordinary soldiers? Really nice. Not that I hate it or not but it's just that, I can't still remove the itching feeling somewhere in my heart that people would want me for who I am, without seeing my ran or my capabilities in slaying titans or being a big respected officer in the Corps but being wanted as a woman, as a person just like others does, that they can't really afford to lose me even if I am no use at all. That kind of feeling must be really nice, I wonder if I can't still get to feel that too.

I heard Moblit's knock getting harder with each bang on my door and if I don't get out there, I'm afraid he'll have it down. I pushed back my chair under my desk and ran towards the door and opened it. I held out a laugh but smiled instead when I saw Moblit's face looking like he was deprived in eating for years, hands on his abdomen, looking at me desperately like I was killing him.

"let's go" I muttered and walked beside him.

Moblit was sweating and walking fast, almost leaving me behind and he did left me behind when I suddenly stopped on my track, seeing the Christmas tree already standing up high complete with light and it's decorations but what really caught me off guard was how Levi was enjoying his dinner with Armin, Mikasa and Eren and on the floor. He still has his blank face as he eat but I can see perfectly how his eyes soften when Armin looked up on the tree and said something to him that I didn't really heard.

I smiled to myself.

I find Levi really cute when he unexpectedly shows his other sides, just like this one. He seemed like a whole new total person to me, like he is not just a titan slayer but also everyone's friend. The view looks really cute and I didn't know how long I was looking at them. I just can't help asking myself why he was doing such a thing, eating with his subordinates under the Christmas tree. He hated Christmas, maybe because it coincides with his birthday and no one really acknowledge him on that day, nut seeing him having a tiny bitsy change of heart and doing something unthinkable made me want to tease him.

I Forgot I shouldn't. He might find out or I might slip that I know it's his birthday that day too, and Erwin might get slaughtered because of me. I wonder why it's such pretty big thing having his birthday being kept like some precious treasure since it's not a really big deal anyway. Well, we all have our desired secrets to keep and this is Levi I am talking about, a man full of secrets.

All too suddenly, I saw Moblit's figure running towards me again and I rushed towards him to have some dinner.

I hope Levi didn't see me staring at them.

-x-

Moblit gave me a plate full of still hot mashed potatoes and random vegetables and a bowl of hot soup. Once I took a taste of that hot mashed potatoes and let it champ on my mouth, feeling it soft made me held on my fork tighter and put some more on my mouth. The soup was also great, very warm as it slid down my throat and I can even still feel it all hot on my stomach. Oh, such deliciousness in a very cold evening. I speared some vegetables and they were crunch and tasty and I had them finished in an instant too. This dinner sure is just a perfect way to balance the coldness tonight. I realized, was I really appreciating this meal and complimenting it as very delicious since it perfectly balances the cold weather? I shrugged my shoulders, I still am thankful that I still have something to eat and keep me alive.

I looked at Moblit who was right in front of me and he was into eating much that forgot to do his everyday observation of me if I am not cheating and really finishing my food. He was like a kid starved for years indeed. I smiled at his eagerness of eating our dinner tonight; it was really great anyway so no doubt Moblit enjoys every bit food he stocks on his mouth.

I dismissed Moblit and promised him that I won't stay long on my room and will go to sleep right after. I can feel my half smile formed on my face as I head back on my room because of such great dinner that I have had, I passed by the newly placed Christmas tree by the common area and remembered what I've saw just mere moments ago by the foot of the tree, which is now nowhere to be found.

Now that made me wonder, should I give Levi a separate gift for his birthday or not?

I mean, he might freak out that I know his birthday but nevertheless. I know he'll still accept it. But if I will, what kind of gift shall I give him? A new toothbrush or some cleaning formula? A broom is definitely off the list because the last time I check it, he just bought a new one when he accompanied me to buy some wine glass.

Hm…

I think of anything as I head back to my room, most soldiers too were already retreating back to their rooms and the others even wished me a good night sleep. I guess I will if I finally found an answer to my question.

As I prepare myself for bed, I looked at my desk and agrees to myself that I've indeed finished everything I needed to do. From my records to my journal about my latest findings from my research today and that letter that Erwin was asking me to make for the higher up, I could finally sleep pretty early this time to even make up with the days that I've slept pretty late.

I took my off my upper clothes and changed into a bigger shirt that I have, which I find really comfortable in me and is perfect enough for such a goodnight sleep with a cold weather. I'll surely enjoy this sleep time.

Once I had my head on my bed and turned off the candle, I still can't stop thinking of what gift I have to give Levi. I drape an arm over the other pillow and hugged it tightly, somehow I felt my mind more clearer as I hugged it. Surely, a stuff toy won't make a prefect gift for Levi but maybe if I focus into something that he could, like an underwear?

Urgh. He'll awkwardly just raise a brow at me and mutter 'thanks' most probably. A jacket, since he uses my black one and he seemed comfortable with it. I wonder if I give one on his own, will he like it? If it goes to his personality, I can only think of cleaning materials.

Gee. I never thought that planning a gift for Levi could be this hard.

Maybe, just maybe. I better observe him more often this following days, most especially that Christmas is too near, about an exact week before the calendar hits that number twenty-five and I still even haven't gotten a gift for him yet for Christmas.

Oh life.

If only he didn't matter to me that much.

And if only he would give me a decent answer if I asked what he wanted for his birthday. It would be easier and would spare me from thinking too much of what to get him, I'll just buy it and no need for thinking.

Who would have even thought that Levi would be really hard to get a gift anyway?

**-x-**

This is nuts.

I've thought of this day pretty well, that I'll be observing Levi from morning to evening. He usually have tea in the morning then one in the afternoon or evening. He still looked pretty much the same throughout the day and doesn't seem to need anything material.

Hmm.

Maybe I could give him a few tea leaves then.

I had observed him from great distance that I know he wouldn't notice that I am looking at him and following him for a while. His shoes seems alright, doesn't seem needed of a new one or a shirt.

But then, Olou suddenly crept behind me like some ghost and tapped me in the middle of my observation with Levi. It was after dinner time and I still kept an eye on him, not far from as we had our dinner. After a long day, I haven't even acquire a single thing into my head to give him as a birthday gift. I saw him stood up with his squad and I silently followed, then Olou crept up to me.

"Hanji-san, just why in the world do you keep on following Heichou?" Olou suddenly surprised me with his question and I gasped unexpectedly.

I saw Levi glanced at me ad I'm sure he heard what Olo had said. Argh, I don't want to be blown from my cover up. I'm doing this because I wanted to make Levi special in every way since he was one of the longest soldier I'm here with, we even shared the same first mission outside the walls, I've met his first ever friends, Farlan and Isabelle, I have heard his sorrows and anger, saw him fight and protected everyone in the Corps, witnessed how he had become a great soldier and how he was able to be a really great comrade and friend to me, even if he calls me names and treats me like shit sometimes, he's still the best there is. He had been with me and he's one of the very few people, maybe the only one, how to reconnect with when I get too emotional over things or when I'm no longer with my normal self. He has been very honest with me in everything and gives me help when I find myself in the midst of utter confusion. Most importantly, the only thing that he does to me where nobody can is when he knew perfectly well what I am feeling inside of me when I tried to hide it with the best smile that I got. I know he trusted me as much I trusted him and he believes in all of my findings, even if it sounds ridiculous, he never even laughed and instead ask how I came up with such shitty thing, he would say. He never judged me he indeed became a pillar of strength for me.

And now I find myself flashing pink in the middle of the hallway, everyone looking at me because of Olou and his teasing attempts.

I chuckled lightly as I turned my eyes to look at him again and played with my hair. _Just relax,_ I murmured to myself . Levi would know if I'm nervous and that something's bothering me and if he does right now, I'll be forced to tell the truth to him most especially that I can't find any good reason as to why I am doing such foolish thing.

"I'm not following your Heichou Olou" I started. I can't stop the nervousness in my voice when I laughed before I answered Olou, and felt my hands shaking up a bit.

"Yeah? But since early in the morning, from breakfast I've already observed how you look a bit hard on Heichou and just like during dinner. I saw how your eyes followed him whenever you're around the entire day Hanji-san" he gave me a half smile.

Suddenly, something popped inside my head and I felt a smile slowly crawled into my face.

I grinned at him like a real mad scientist that he always teases me and fixed my glasses on the bridge of my nose. I stared at him carefully and opened my mouth, hoping this is enough to drive him away or for me to make an escape.

"you know Olou, I know you have a crush on your Heichou and how you admire him that much but you don't need to be that loud about it." Haha. Who's the winner in teasing now? I am finally losing that uneasiness within me that I've been feeling just moments ago, being replaced by a sudden feeling of victory. "It sound really homo but hey," I tapped his head and his expression changed and panicked, gritting his teeth. "it'll be our little secret Olou" I whispered to him and Petra and Gunther were already laughing hard as Erd was tapping Olou's back as though he just got lose on a competition.

I winked at him and went away, not even taking a glimpse on Levi's face anymore so he won't think of anything wrong with me or think if what Olou had just said has a probability of coming true exactly.

I sighed. I figured that this might be not the day for finding out the proper gift to be given to Levi that will had him feel of every gratefulness I want him to feel but hopefully, in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-
> 
> Pepper: Thanks so much! I know, he could be a little late in realizing and accepting how he actually matters to his comrades, and I hope I get that right T.T
> 
> crimson lotus 57: yes they are really adorable 3 here you go! Thanks so much for your support! :D
> 
> -x-
> 
> I know this is quite short, I needed to make the following chapter and this chapter is as usual, uploaded late and is scheduled to be uploaded last October 31st so yeah. Quite disappointing but now I'm pretty happy that I am already through this chapter.
> 
> Like the usual, no major editing and made from scratch.
> 
> Hope you still like it though.
> 
> See yah in the following chapter.
> 
> ladyinblack


	6. Cookies and Wrappers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: The jar you're about to read somewhere here is actually real and I have two more of them in my room, just so you'll know where I got the idea from.

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**-x-**

**Exactly five days from now before Christmas** , and I don't have a single thing in mind what to get Levi for his birthday. I get all too extra excited because it'll be the very first birthday gift that I'll be giving him, so it must be special and that it _should_ make it accept it and like it.

Just the other day, it was exactly one week before the big number twenty-five, the very day that I realized that Olou sure has some weird skill of sensing if you are paying close attention to his captain, and that I was not able to find out or get a single clue of finding out what kind of gift I should give Levi.

Now, I find myself staring at my room's window, staring at the falling snow.

I sighed and shivered in disgust.

I am usually sharp, like what Levi told me one time that I found myself struggling to make a decision perfectly, and his words made come into a better answer that he did liked.

Form the top of my bed where I am sitting at, wearing nothing only a very thin opened shirt and my underwear despite the very cold weather as my hands work their magic and cover each gifts that I've bought. It should be nice not to worry about them being covered in the very last minute and that if I find myself stressing over something, it would be me entering each street in the village, finding a perfect Levi. The cold was causing me not to take baths even more, since I find myself forgetting about it totally since I just adored cold weathers. Cold weathers brings out the best in me in my clothing choices. I can get to wear the very big and thick ones which is very comfortable on me whenever I am outside my room but also, I love the feeling that I get when it's very cold and I can wear thin and less ones just like this when I'm inside the room.

Erwin was very kind for today to spare us from any work, since it's nearing Christmas and all and people won't notice us keeping with the season and not doing any sort of mission to please them and howl on us in return. so I decided today to wrap all the presents that I've bought the past days to keep myself busy. I can also get to wrap them very carefully and make them look worth-looking at so they won't get unnoticed under the tree.

Finished wrapping the eleventh one, now I am off to the twelfth. I smiled as I held my gift for Moblit. It was a cookie jar that I bought from a kid along the streets yesterday when I decided to finish the entire gift buying left.

I was heading towards the shop that sells all kinds of towels, handkerchiefs and the likes when a big fat cookie jar with yellow painted hair on top, very little freckles and a smiling lips and kind eyes caught my attention and halted me on my steps. I can't help but smiled since it really reminded me of Moblit.

"I made that myself, Ma'am" a little boy around eleven or ten popped up behind the wooden desk and grinned at me. He has brown hair and a bit less for his age and it made me wonder why. Nonetheless, I gave him a smile and touched his creative work of entertaining art.

"I see you're a very creative boy" I told him as I checked it. The head is detachable from the body, making a perfect sense that it is indeed a cookie jar, or whatsoever jar, but I like it to be a cookie jar. I was very fascinated with this boy, showing that there are still people who have tremendous creativity within them that brings inner peace and serenity for people like me. The world lacks art just like technology and it makes me feel bad since it is replaced by greed, hatred, sadness and fear within these walls. Whether it is because of a titan or from the government, I still think it's because of them all. But this kid right still has little hope and well-being inside of him.

"Not really" he blushed and looked down. What a sweet and shy boy he is, doesn't know how to take real compliments. "I just like to paint things. My big brother was the one who likes to make jars and pots from clays and even from those white ceramics as he says and I like to make them look all look beautiful." He showed me another one, but this time it's a figuring woman, straight in body, black hair and smiling awkwardly. I carefully hold it away from his grip and observe it. It was thinly made but very smooth and I bet it could easily break. I returned it to him and glanced over the few other figures and jars that he has, and there were also some decorated pots as well. Surely, the beauty and creativity that the world is missing right now is in the hands of this boy and his brother.

"So you and your brother do this for a living?" I asked him and took the Moblit cookie jar again, it's just too adorable.

"Yes we do Ma'am." He said and looked up to me. "You seem to like that jar, would you like to buy it?"

I nodded at him, not denying nor hiding my interest over the jar that he decorated. "This reminds me of a great and loyal friend that I have, it looked just like him. Can I buy this one?"

The boy's smile grew wildly on his face and it somehow gives me a really queasy feeling of delight from the very pits of my stomach. I will be so nice that if I buy this cookie jar from this young artistic boy, it's not only him that I am helping and making happy but also his brother and of course, Moblit. And I forgot myself too.

The boy nodded repeatedly as he took the cookie jar from my hands with his rough looking but actually soft hands and wraps it carefully on a sheet of paper and place it on a box. Wow, it even has a box. I took a couple of money out from my pouch and handed it to him as he handed me the box of the cookie jar Moblit that I just bought. Once I had it settled on my hands, I immediately feel excited and wondered what or how Moblit would react, he will surely love this one! I'll add a few cookies inside too so that would throw extra care on it.

The kid counted the money that I gave and counted with his fingers and did it again. He slowly turned his eyes up on me with disbelief on them, his mouth a bit in a shape of an O. What a cute kid he really he is. "This is more than twice the amount of what you've bougth ma'am" he told me. I ruffled his hair and shook my head a little. "Really?"

He nodded and I stopped the ruffling of his hair but didn't removed my hand on his head. "It's alright, you can have them all. You work deserves more credit than you actually think of" From his surprised and confused look, his expression changed into a more bright and cheery one. I hope this time, he accepts my compliment.

"Thank you so much Ma'am!" The young boy did not only gave me a very cute and warm smile but also, he gave me a tight squeeze by my waist and had his arms tightened around my butt and legs. I patted his head and squated down to him. "You're very much welcome" I told him and I gave him the smile he is giving me too. Actually, his artistry is priceless for a young boy his age.

Now that I am wrapping this gift for Moblit, I suddenly decided not to have it covered by wrappers but instead, place a ribbon around its neck so I can place some cookies inside it.

The clock ticked fast and from a very early morning until noon, I was able to finish all the wrapping. Phew. Didn't know I could wrap gifts for three consecutive hours.

I decided to fix myself and wore my usual uniform and grab some lunch downstairs, were I am surely most kids were at already. I combed my hair and fix mya ponytail, tucked my glasses on the bridge of my nose, changed my clothes and took a book for me to read while eating. I eat quite fast just like Moblit, since he is always in a hurry and found myself doing the same. So, in order for me to eat a bit slower, this book might help do the trick.

The young soldiers each greeted me cheerfully as I made way to the hall and saw Sasha and Connie were the ones assigned to cook for the day.

"What's for lunch?" I asked her, though it was pretty predictable, anything that goes with potatoes and meat.

"Some meaty potato garlic soup and spinach. I hope you like the Hanji-san!" My eyes followed her hand and I took the plate and bowl from her quietly, hoping the food will taste good and I won't regret.

I smiled brightly at her and muttered "Thanks!" as I made way on a free table. Once I have turned around and look for a spare free table to eat, a hand tapped me on the shoulder a bit hard and I turned around quite immediately, wondering who it was.

It was just Sasha and she looked a bit embarrassed, hugging a plate on her chest. I raise a brow in confusion and muttered "what is it?" I asked of her. She looked bothered and I really couldn't help but ask her why.

"I'd just like to ask you, Hanji-san," She trembled as she held onto my shoulder and looked at me with eyes almost like mine. Really now, sometimes it really freaks me out on how her eyes resembles mine. "if you could help me and Connie bake some chocolate chip cookies before the party? I mean I know it's too early but it's only five days left before Christmas but time runs so fast and everyone is getting busy for their own business an-"

"When are you planning to bake?" I cut her of. Of course I'd love to! No one ever tried to ask me if I know how to bake, only knowing that I love to slice titans but not baking!

She suddenly smiled, a really big one too and let out a couple of gleeful laughs. "This afternoon Hanji-san. I asked almost everyone but only Connie was eager enough to give me a hand for baking some delicious chocolate chip cookies for Christmas eve."

"And why this early?" I asked since we could actually bake at least when it's three days before Christmas.

She bit her lip and said "I am planning to bake two hundreds of them, Hanji-san"

I smiled. Seems like it was not only my eye color it is that we share but also our crazy minds as well. I nodded at her, telling her that I understand and she gave me a hug despite the difficulty that I have in holding my food as she strangles me to death, repeating the words "thank you Hanji-san!" all over and over again.

"Stop it! Hanji-san is going to let go of her food if you won't stop doing that!" yelled out Connie as he held her by her shoulders, dragging her away from me. Connie to the rescue, hah. How I wish I could thank him.

I was looking for a place to sit in as I hear Sasha yelling by the kitchen "This afternoon Hanji-san!" and I smiled to myself again.

I finally saw a vacated seat and sat there quietly by myself and started to taste the soup. Well, it taste delicious and help myself for a few more as I speared a few spinach from the plate and pop it into my mouth.

The warmth and taste of deliciousness overloading into my mouth was just glorious.

Too bad Moblit was nowhere around nor any of my squad, I'd like to see him eat like some hungry man who haven't eaten in days and tease him. As I ate, I read the book that I've bought with me in hand, making me appreciate more the food that I am eating as I eat slowly than my usual. So now basically I'm multitasking, which I am really fond of doing and having in my personality, or else I might get insane.

Besides, I need to finish reading this book since I am to help Sasha this afternoon and bake a gazillion cookies for the squad, and I hope everyone who will have a taste will like it too.

I took a sip of water from my glass to push down the spinach that I chew from my throat as I read a couple more of pages of this book. I personally love this book because it deals with _Early Myths about Titans_ that Erwin found somewhere beneath the HQ's deepest lairs (and I don't have any idea why or what he is doing there) and told Moblit to give it to me, telling me where he found it. I of course, got pretty excited and saw how old the book was, thinking this was published by the time the walls are new or maybe not more than a hundred year old antique book. This is really fascinating, just fascinating, no other words.

As I read and speared down some spinach, I looked down to my plate and realized that my food was already out and clean, that's why my fork is desperately making some unwanted noise to my ears. I sighed and closed my book, took all the plates and placed them to the cleaning area.

I decided to head down my room again and at least take a very quick nap since I know perfectly well that baking cookies might drain me down, to think that there'll be only three of us to bake. But, I am very happy to be able to do such baking cookies since I could already get to place them on my Moblit cookie jar. Haha!

I retreated back to my room, placed the book down on top my table, removed my glasses and threw myself on my bed. Ahhhhh, the most comfortable place in the world to sleep in (aside from a titan's warm belly of course) Even if I lack sleep because of staying up to late at night then waking up too early in the morning to report immediately at Erwin's office (he can be pretty rational and ask me to do lots of things which are quite impossible to finish in just one day or one sitting) making me rush into shower or sometimes, non at all, which really irritates Levi once he finds out. Me and my bed may feel or see each other once in a while but we sure do have lots of glorious moments and is enough to make me feel like in a safe haven.

I groaned as my head hit my luscious pillow and due to lack of sleep, I finally doze off to a deep slumber.

**-x-**

The sun was way up high and yet it feels cold and it sure dim inside my room even if it's in the middle of the afternoon. Oh December, why do you have to be so cold? I had my planned one hour quick nap extend up to two hours, and now I find myself waking up pass two in the afternoon.

I rubbed my eyes, straightened up and took my glasses from the table stand beside my bed. I took no delay to go down to the kitchen and look for Sasha and Connie. As expected, it was Sasha who greeted me first by the kitchen door and welcomed me in, seeing how Connie was actually the one doing almost everything.

I took the apron by Sasha's hand and looked for something to do to help the poor boy. Reading a few stuffs about baking before when I was still a teenager trying to try and learn something new and act a bit more like a girl who knows how to cook or bake or something that could make delicious food by my hands was something I really wanted to know.

"Hanji-san! It is good that you are here to help" Connie eyes and then mumbled as he work on the flour.

"I gave Sasha my word, Connie" I told him back and he said nothing in return as he was still busy with mixing the flour to all the other ingredients. I in turn, decided to place the chocolate chips after Connie's long time of mixing the flour and other stuffs then have them drop spoonfuls of cookie dough onto a pre-greased or a lined baking sheet. Sasha is now the one to wait for them to cook and remove them from the oven once they are done and place them into huge jars the HQ has as we finish our first batch of cookies of almost fifty pieces. With the long whipping and heating them up, I am quite happy to have made a batch of fifty pieces of cookies. Good thing the HQ has a good couple number of ovens used for baking breads and other pastries as well. Sasha even made sure to properly clean the utensils so me and Connie could use them again and function properly well. She even boast to have learn how to properly clean huge utensils from Levi.

Oh yeah, that man.

As I combine the chocolate chips to the mixed flour and all other things from Connie and make our second batch of scrumptious chocolate chip cookies, I thought how quite easy it was for me to buy and look for gifts for the others while not even a single thing that I have bought or even thought of as a gift that man who means a lot to me too and would be even celebrating that very same day as his birthday, who is also a great comrade and a trusted acquaintance.

I sighed as I whipped. I really wanted to make him feel special for his birthday and that he is remembered for his very own day.

I can feel my arms already getting tired and my forehead getting sweaty than usual for whipping too much already, but I know I need to finish this or else I might not receive any cookies that I myself made to be placed for my Moblit cookie jar and be given to him. I did tried my best and make sure that none of my sweat will go over food that we are making. We even barely talk, being too much preoccupied of work but once we get a minute to speak, we make sure will have our lips turn up.

"Hanji-san" Sasha suddenly muttered my name as she was placing the last tray of cookies inside the oven. I could swear that my mouth has been trying its very best to contain all the saliva inside so I won't drool over the cookies that we are making because it really smells good and I know it taste pretty good too.

"I suggest you help us make cakes for the Christmas Eve party, will it be okay for you?" Sasha placed the tray inside and closed the door of the oven and looked at me with those huge eyes of hers, and saw Connie did the same, searching for my face for some answer to her question. I figure that Connie will help her again make some cakes so he's giving me the same look as hers.

I smiled and nodded lightly at them, even if in the inside I am not certain if it's right at all. I am still worried about the fact that I haven't gotten Levi any gifts yet nor planned or thought of how to surprise him but as the brunette lass hugged me and bald young boy smiled at me, I can't just back out now and say 'no' to them. I have to be honest, I did had a great time baking with them. It was so much fun and baking with them again is a thing that I'd look up into.

Knowing this kid's way of thinking and that the cakes are to be made the Christmas eve party, I am sure that it'll be a bit bigger in size than usual and that tasting and presentation should also be astounding.

"So when are we going to make the cakes?" I asked, patting her lightly at the back.

Sasha released me from the tight hug and grinned at me. "The day after tomorrow. It'll be two days before Christmas and I figure that it's the best time to make and preserve the cakes."

"And think of decorations for the cake too" added Connie.

"Just make sure to know what is the rightful flavor the cakes should be" I reminded them.

When we finally finished all the baking of the cookies, it was almost night time and dinner is already being prepared by the other side of the kitchen. All the glorious smell of food coming in all at once inside my mouth made my stomach grumble and made me want to help the kids preparing our dinner. Somehow, I know they'll just shoo me away and will persuade me that it's not my business and that I should head back towards my laboratory.

Kids these days, they starting to treat me like some kind of granny of theirs.

Fortunately, it didn't took them long to finish preparing our dinner and I quickly took plate of it and finished it a bit fast, without even Moblit or any of my squad joining me the least. I'm guessing that I went to eat dinner earlier than them I suppose.

After dinner, I went to my room and wrote a note to remind myself that I am to help bake cake after tomorrow. Since there were no meetings or research to be done due to the very cold and snowy weather and that everyone is busy preparing for Christmas, I took this night as an opportunity for me to sleep early get back those days that I lack sleep, maybe I could get to look younger and the younger soldiers will treat me more like I'm in their age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES:
> 
> Okay, so this is another delayed chapter and the other one is on the way, hoping I could post it on it's rightful schedule of uploading. This was supposed to be uploaded last thirteenth but with all the things going on in my internship or practicum rather, this got a bit delayed in the process as well as my other works T.T
> 
> Anyway, no edits done here as well so I apologize for any wrong stuffs that you would be reading (if there's any but I hope not T,T) and still hoped that you had fun reading.
> 
> See yah in the next chapter.


	7. A Helping Hand

** Chapter 7: **

** A Helping Hand **

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**-x-**

**Three days before Christmas,** three days before that little strong Clean Freak's freaky birthday and now I am here in the middle of an overcrowded street in the village center, looking for an appropriate gift for him. I have already searched for over seven shops now and I can't still seem to find a perfect gift for him.

I sighed. Who would have thought that I find it hard to look for a gift to someone who I have spent more than five years with already?

Now, the snow drops faintly one by one by the busy streets of the walls, and I am ready for its cold torture. I made sure that I wear my heavy cloaks and my mufflers, as well as my thick scarf for today.

Argh. I shivered in delight in this very, very cold afternoon. The air is just a real chill on my skin and even if I am supposed to be mad like anyone else, I am grateful for the cold since I could get to wear this thick clothes of mine which I can't usually wear. They are very lovely to wear. I caressed the long sleeves of my over-sized sweater and felt how thick and itchy it is under my skin. It's really nice that they as these clothes keeps me warm, it makes me feel giddy.

"Whoops, sorry!" A woman with a long brown hair suddenly bumped on me and hit me by my left shoulder by the things that she had just bought which was a tower ton and was a bit hard. I think it was a box of something though, it was a bit painful.

"It's alright" I mumbled and looked at her but she was in a hurry I bet, she didn't even looked back but I was happy since she did apologized though. I could have given her even a tiny smile of assurance that I am okay though.

I stopped on my trail as my eyes followed her trail along the busy streets of village, seeing how she ran with those pile of boxed gifts on her hands and then looked at the bigger picture of other people, busy carrying, buying and looking for gifts for their loved ones. The very little smile on my face faded, I swear, I could feel it. I mean, I wish I could find Levi a gift at this very moment. He really means a lot to me. With the unnoticeable concern that he has for me, despite those harsh words, we had been through hell and back already and even shared some funny ones along the way, as well as very serious ones too.

I exhaled deeply and continued to walk.

The other shops were only selling shirts, the other one is a bit expensive though I know those things that they are selling, like some gloves that Levi would like to have and would have been a perfect birthday gift for him too, but is very much of fortune to buy to. The third store I've been to were a boot store, which I am not sure if I should give to Levi since I really don't have any idea what was the size of his feet (I won't even bother asking him now too since I never really cared before of what his feet size was and he might have an idea of why I am asking now as well). The fourth store I've been to sells trench coats, and I don't think I should buy and give it to him as a gift since last two years ago, I gave him a coat since he always borrows mine even if it's a bit big to him and he didn't used it. He still continued to use mine. It irritated me at some point because I already gave him one as a gift and he still continued to use mine. Not that I didn't want to lend it to him but I did thought hard of giving it to him and then, well, he just continued being himself, kept on using and using my dear coat.

The fifth store that I've been to sells different kinds of notebooks, made from different kinds of animal skins, other notebooks were very thick, others looked a bit overdecorated but the ones that caught my attention were those very simply good looking, thick ones and can't help myself but grin as I feel them on my hands, exploring and checking their smooth pages. I wanted to buy one for myself but I remembered that I was not able to carefully budget the things that I've bought, buying mostly double priced than my budget list and so I lost track of my money until I realized that I must stop and control myself of buying over priced gifts. I placed down the notebook and left, thinking that Levi is not also fond of writing, even if I persuade him as much as I can.

The two last stores were selling chocolates, cookies and other goodies but I knew Levi will just look at me and mumble 'thanks' like how I gave him a jar of butter cookies of our first celebrated Christmas together in the Corps and is pretty much not good enough to be given as a birthday gift alone. Even if the two sweet shops offers very different pastries and sweets and would be cute to be given out as a gift for Christmas or birthdays, he would just basically react the same.

Maybe I could bake one myself, since I am to help Sasha bake cakes for the Christmas Party and could learn more tricks.

Yeah, that's right! Maybe he would appreciate my efforts even better than just buying it! And I could save a couple more money since eggs are just available in the farms by the Corps' chicken coops and other dairy ingredients by the Corps' near farm.

I smiled and went out until I found myself here.

I managed to walk a bit as I still try to think over it even further.

So I'll be baking him something, maybe a cake made especially for his birthday. Yeah, that'll be very nice. That thought gives me a lighter feeling now. Tapping my chin, there should be more, I thought. Baking a cake for him won't be enough so maybe I still need to buy him a gift, which still remains as a problem for me as well.

I walked passed by a couple of stores that I also passed by yesterday with the mighty three, Eren, Mikasa and Armin as I helped them find gifts for each other (which they don't really know and what was funny was they all asked me for help and advices) and for the other member of the Corps.

"Hanji-san!" Armin exclaimed, the young blonde approached me in this very spot and took my hand as we entered the shop as my expression is full of surprise as he lead me inside.

"Armin" I breathlessly say his name "What is it that you sudde-"

"Mikasa and Eren are just around and I still haven't found a gift for them for Christmas. I only have a couple of minutes before they come back here."

I raised a brow as my lips parted.

Armin didn't failed to realized what is it that I wanted to tell him. "Well, we always stuck around each other and I can't find the time look for a gift for them without knowing what it was. Please Hanji-san, help me find a gift for them."

Armin's eyes were big and glossy, full of innocence. Why should I say no to this young man?

My lips closed into a thin line and my eyes softens. "Alright" I mumbled, without any hesitation and said "Let's make it quick before they see us."

Armin smiled widely and hugged me in a quick second. He is just so cute as he is so smart. He sure is also quick in finding for an answer to his problem. Just like in this very moment, asking help from me did helped him solve his problem out. We were able to find a perfect match for Mikasa and her scarf—a handkerchief. "It'll go perfectly well with her, even if it's too hot and when she finds herself too sweaty already. It's a perfect opposite partner for the scarf that Eren gave her."

I grinned as we look for three handkerchiefs with designs and texture that Mikasa will surely like to have. "Yes it will" I respond. "She'll have her scarf perfect for cold weathers and these ones will go perfectly for hot and tiring situations" I told him. I looked closely at him and he does sure find it hard to hide his now pink cheeks.

"And this will remind her of you, and had it close to her heart eveytime, just like the scarf that Eren gave her." I added. Amin looked at my direction, surprised and I just smiled at him so he won't feel any nervousness again. I know perfectly how Mikasa meant for him a lot, as well as Eren.

As for Eren, Armin decided to give him a new white shirt, telling me that "His shirt has a huge hoe on it at the back when we were doing laundry and told me it's still a shirt so there's no problem about when I mentioned it to him and didn't want to buy himself a new one so..."

I laughed a bit and gave Armin a hand, looking for the shirt of Eren's size.

When he paid for all of those and I bid my farewell, Mikasa saw me as I drift away from the shop that Armin just bought his gifts for them and this time, it was Mikasa who held tightly of my hand without saying anything and cornered me into another shop. He held at my hand tightly and said "I need to find gifts for Eren and Armin and this is the only time that I am not with them. I need to hurry up and find them gifts before they come to look for me Hanji-san"

I was wide eyed as I searched her face. I realized that they most probably didn't tole each other about looking for one another and maybe reasoned out something else so they could find each other's gift. I won't be surprised if Eren will also ask me to help him if he saw me.

I gave her a smile and nodded. I laughed silently when she decided to buy Eren a new white shirt, having the same reason as Armin and that Armin was the who told it to her (maybe he too doesn't have any idea that that will be the very reason why she would be giving him also a white shirt just like he does) and a notebook for Armin to write his journey with them to, she says. (We bought the notebook in the fifth store that I looked for Levi's gift and just returned there because I am just really absorbed by those gorgeous notebooks and just to really think if I could really give one to Levi as a gift).

"you chose the perfect gifts for your friends" I told her as she was about to pay the things that she bought. She gave me a faint but sincere smile and nodded lightly. "Thank you so much, Hanji-san" she gratefully tells me.

"I need to go Mikasa" I told her and started to move out. She nodded and tells me "yeah, they might find us together too and might even give them a clue that I just bought them gifts already" she said and waved a hand at me as I go out of the shop.

"You take care now" I told her and went on my way.

Just as I was going out of the shop, I accidentally bumped on to some poor kid as I opened the door and hit him.

"You'll fucking regret tha- oh, Hanji-san!" it was Eren. He sure does has some dirty language like Levi, no doubt he idolizes him that much.

"I'm sorry" I told him and rubbed the part where I believe that I hit him. "Are you alright?"

He laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to buy a gift for Mikasa and Armin since we all got separated and took that chance to buy a gift for them."

I acted like I was surprised and didn't had any clue about that and didn't know that the two were also looking for a gift for him and to each other.

"yeah, I just saw Mikasa inside so maybe yo-"

Eren instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the left side of the street were other shops were located. I consider this day as "go grab and ask help from Hanji day" of I were to asked. These three sure are something.

"I'll be needing your help Hanji-san and Mikasa is not allowed to know that I am going to buy her and Armin their gifts already." Yeah I figure, Eren, I told to myself.

We went to a bakery and Eren, unlike the other two, looked like he wanted to give something different and is based out of his own likeness too, not base on what they needed or something else and that he is confident enough, unlike those two who seemed unsure about their gifts.

We entered a bakery and he reserved some delicious pastries for the two and asked them to be placed on a box. He paid in advance and told the one who sells inside that he would be picking them up at morning before the night of Christmas Eve arrives.

I eyed him and he returned to look at me. He grins and tells me that "I love food, and I sure those two will too" I can't help but smile.

I pat him lightly on the back. "Yeah, you're right. Who doesn't love food anyway?" I told him.

"Please help me the best and delicious ones for them, Hanji-san" I realized that he has not yet chosen anything yet but just did paid for it in advance and held out instructions for when to be picked up. I helped Eren chose half for Mikasa and another half for Armin. Somehow, I hope I chose perfectly.

When we got out, Eren smiled at me and mumbled "thanks" and I just smiled. Helping them despite the busy days of preparing for Chirstmas made me warm all throughout.

"Hurry, those two might see us and might find out that you just bought them their gifts" That made his expression worried in an instant and run as he shouted, "thanks again so much Hanji-san!"

I waved at him as he run on his feet.

I laughed at myself. I was happy to be able to help them yet, I also am needing some help too.

And that was just yesterday, and now is another day for me to go find a gift for Levi and somehow, I am happy to be able to think. And now that I am back here in the very same shop were Armin bought Mikasa those three handkerchiefs.

So now, I plan to bake a cake for Levi, and remembering those handkerchiefs, I might as well give him one too, but I'll be doing something else with that. I smiled at myself and immediately bought a handkerchief to him. One is nice, so that he won't lose it. I believe if I bought him a ton, he will just find it alright to lose the others as well and won't care for it even since he would be confident that there are other handkerchiefs there that I just gave him.

A customized handkerchief by me and a cake that I'll be doing myself too for his birthday presents. As for his Christmas gift, there isn't any yet. So now that I am on my way back to the headquarters, I saw a shop a bit at the end of the village and I believe was quite new to me.

At that very moment, I know now of what to give him as his Christmas gift, too bad the shop was already closed and I thought of going back there tomorrow, despite it'll be very hard for me since we would be already be making cakes already. I figure I could still find more time for it. Besides, it' for Levi and I am sure it'll be worth it and he would like it.

Tomorrow it is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alccia: thanks so much! you're as adorable as Levi in here :)
> 
> shittylittletea: I am glad you think so too! ;D
> 
> -x-
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES:
> 
> I know, I am sorry for the delay (Again)
> 
> Seriously, I am getting tired of saying sorry all the time for my late uploads huhu T.T This should have been done and posted by November 28 but all my demo teachings has to be accomplished first and doing my role for our family business did kept me away from typing this chapter as well T.T I seriously missed working on my fics T,T
> 
> Anyway, if you're confused, he are a couple of dizz to keep things clear for yah:
> 
> Four days before Christmas: Hanji helped the three
> 
> Three days before Christmas: the moment that she is stating this chapter
> 
> Two days before Christmas: The 'tomorrow' that she is mentioning and the day for her to help bake cakes
> 
> Hope this chapter was alright!
> 
> I finished this proudly in two hours inside a Starbucks coffee shop T,T and someone just left me a rose made out of a tissue as I took a potty break and saw it on my netbook which is just so sweet :' and, luckily, my following demo teaching was moved so I found time to work and finish this tonight 3
> 
> No editings just like the first ones!
> 
> See yah in the next chapter! (:
> 
> ladyinblack


	8. Piece of Cake

** Chapter 8: **

** Piece of Cake **

**-x-**

**Hanji’s POV**

**-x-**

 

The very moment I have entered that new shop by the end of the village, I have exactly told myself that my worries over my gift for Levi was already over.

Perhaps not.

I got to talk to the very kind owner of the shop who does the merchandise and all of the products inside and also sells it himself and was happy to find out hear that he can provide me the gift that I am asking for. I was also relieved because the prize was not a pain for my wallet as well, compare to that new gloves I am actually buying for Levi if I can’t really find a better Christmas gift for him.

The problem is, it is still have to be carefully made and I can only get it by the late evening of the 24th, which is two days from now and would be a couple of hours before it struck midnight, before it struck Christmas eve, before Levi’s very birthday.

I sighed.

I don’t have any other choice anyway since this kind of thing would actually require time to be made. Also, I am still fortunate enough that I could still receive it before Christmas Eve exactly and Levi’s very birthday since I earnestly talked it over to Old Zach, the kind old shop keeper himself and explained thoroughly of its purpose and importance of having to receive it before the 25th, and he just smiled at me and nodded.

“Of course, I’ll try to do my best so you can have it that day.” He said with a smile and just jumped to the balls of my feet joyfully. Oh, such great feeling of having to remove a single problem on your head indeed.

“But, it would be late, that I am sure, Bon Taichou” he says, smile fading quickly as fast that it had turned into a smile.

“How late, Zach?” I asked. I suddenly gripped onto my shirt. Maybe I shouldn’t celebrate too early I supposed.

He closed his eyes to think as I watch him with tense. I really hope this could already end all of my problems with Levi, please, just please. It is never easy to think of a gift for someone who meant a lot to me.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and said “around ten in the evening of the 24th, if you really want to get it before 25th. Will that be okay?” he asked.

Nervously, I nodded. To think about it, I actually don’t have any other choice. Better late with a gift than nothing. I thought about it quick and hard, I really need to have it before the 25th so I really don’t have any other choice too so I agreed.

Oh Levi, you really should like my gift or else I’ll have your testicles be eaten by some ferocious titans. Thinking a gift for him was really tough.

I bid farewell to Zach and left.

 

**-x-**

**Two days before Christmas.**

The 23rd of December came, and I am feeling pressured again. Christmas surely is a busy season. Early in the morning, after taking a hot bath and a hot breakfast with Moblit, I was quickly pulled by Sasha and Connie to the kitchen and bake two gigantic cakes for tomorrow night’s Christmas eve party. Too bad I was not able to tow Moblit with me, maybe he had a feeling that I’ll be asking him to bake and he didn’t like the feeling so he must have followed his feet’s mind and run off. Really smart, Moblit. Whatever the reason for him to ran off that fast, I hope he’ll be alright.

Anyway, I did gave my word to Sasha that I’ll be helping her to bake cakes for the party and here I am, assisting Connie who pretty does did most of the baking, and I only mixing the flour, beating the eggs and waited until it is baked. I took pity on him so I took most of the baking with the second cake, having him only to leave handing me all of the things that I needed. He did obliged pretty well and we didn’t had any problems as well, baking smoothly as possible, which is really nice and exciting. Who even thought that baking with Connie is always fun?

Sweat poured on our pores and the kitchen sure is hot as always, heat temperature high. Our aprons had become filthy with all the ingredients poured in it but we laughed and we talked while we baked, while we have a chance. We did focused pretty well, most especially when we are to decorate it carefully. Connie sure has got some great hands when it comes to decorating very detailed parts of the cake. I was really glad when I saw that the oven can accommodate it despite it being a few inches thicker and longer than the usual cakes.

While we are waiting for the first one to be baked, we immediately started with the second gigantic cake. We both helped each other washing the utensils again and checked of the ingredients needed. After that, that was when we started baking the second cake, me doing most the baking now while Connie give his assistance.

After what seemed like, four hours, almost five I assume, I wonder where was Sasha all the time? She was even the one who asked me to and then she was gone all of a sudden? But she was just here the very moment we started baking? She was the one who prepared every utensils that we need and then, where had she gone off to?

We didn’t even noticed the time sine we are too focused and determine to finish the darn gigantic cakes and realized that we just skipped lunch and now it’s almost late in the afternoon, with Sasha nowhere to be found. No doubt about the cake though, it’s really quite big and just baking it will already eat much time, what more having it baked inside the oven?

Going back to Sasha. I really am curious to where she was, so I asked Connie when we were placing the second cake inside the huge oven. I swear, I could fit in there as well and I’ll become a very delicious Hange dessert or delicacy.

“Where was Sasha? We were able to bake two gigantic cakes here and I haven’t even seen her shadow after she had prepared the utensils and ingredients for us before we started baking” I told him.

Connie just looked at me and bit a smile on his lips. “She went out hunting with the others. Guess she was pretty much excited and just ran off as fast she could.”

I smiled to myself. Even this was her entire plan, of making gigantic cakes, I still appreciate her concern for the Corps to have a splendid Christmas party with cakes. I was also overwhelmed to see Connie taking all the effort and time to bake the cakes, even if I tend to see them shouting each other like mad most of the time outside. They are blessed to have each other’s back, even if it’s not that obvious or they doesn’t seem like a total match to each other.

I could completely feel and see the happiness that lingered into Sasha right now. Hunting has always been her thing and she is one of the best hunters that I know with the Corps.

“Yeah, we would be needing a lot of food to, most especially that she is around” I chuckle.

“Yes we do. She should go hunt and look for the food to be prepared since she has the biggest stomach here” he laughed.

Then, something popped out my mind.

Cakes, cakes are also prepared for birthdays right? I mean, they are very much necessary during birthdays right?

“Something wrong, Hanji-san?” Connie asked worriedly and stopped rinsing the bowls that he is holding. He suddenly noticed my sudden silence.

“Connie, I have to tell you something.” I said.

“Minna-san! Are you already done? I am so sorry Hanji-san I need to leave all of a sudden! They needed me to hunt with them and didn’t had any other choice” Sasha pouted as she stopped and looked at us. I smiled and shook my head.

“Shut it! You just came and now you’re so noisy! Hanji-san is telling me something really important.” Connie tells her. Really nice. I felt by cheeks burned when Sasha focused her gaze on me and Connie placed the bowls down to the place where it belongs.

I let out a long exhale through my nose, I really don’t have any other choice but to tell it to Sasha as well. “Alright, I need a cake for a friend. It’s his birthday and I am really sure that no one will give him a cake that is meant for his birthday, and I want to bake it myself. Can you help me think about it?” I told them and closed the oven door after checking the second baking cake inside.

I looked at the two and they just looked at me quizzically. What, did sound so crazy?

“Of course Hanji-san!” and Sasha came to embrace me real hard. “why shouldn’t we help you when you had been such a big help with us?” she tells me, not letting go of her embrace on me, eyes looking at me with the same color as mine. I smiled and rubbed her back. I looked at Connie and gave me a slight nod and just grinned at me. I am really happy to confide this concern with them.

“What kind of help do you need, Hanji-san?” Connie asks.

I think deeply first, my eyes wondered inside the kitchen starting from the oven to the two of them. “Well, what kind of cake do you think I should bake for him? I mean, it doesn’t have to be that big and I just want it to be a very petite one, since it’s only for him, nobody else.” I explained.

Sasha let go of me finally and blurted out while jumping. “A chocolate cake! It has been a cake to be prepared for every birthdays!” she squealed. “Speaking of flavors, what flavors did you guys thought of for the cake tomorrow evening?” She asks.

“Mocha and a simple nut like flavor and the other one is filled of berries” Connie told her and rolled his eyes, he doesn’t much admire having berries as a flavor for cakes. Sasha just held her chin and nodded. “Well, I picked those berries yesterday and thought it’ll be great for our cake.” She says. I believe Connie just used the berries because Sasha wanted it, even if he doesn’t like it.

“Sounds delicious though” she murmurs.

Connie smirked and shook his head and turned to look at my direction. “So we are going to bake a cake now, are we Hanji-san?” he asks. I gave him a very warm smile and nodded.

“Should we start?”

“Of course! I am sure I can help now!” beamed Sasha. These kids sure are amazing.

 

**-x-**

**Ahhhhh.... oh bed. I feel so exhausted.**

I lay on my bed, feeling tired and my body heavy with all the cakes that we’ve bakes. We were standing like for hours just to finish them all. Blood and sweat were given out in order to finish them all so they better like that tomorrow evening.

Sasha and Connie assisted me in baking the very last cake for Levi, which was easier because it’s very small compared to the other cakes that we’ve done first and I made sure to make it really delicious. I really wanted to put effort on it because it’s one of my gifts for him and I wanted it to become special. It was simple and neat, just like Levi. The color of the cake being a chocolate reminds me of Levi’s hair color. Now this cake is surely a match for him and I feel beyond happy and excited. We stored the cakes properly well at the pantry with their rightful boxes, while the one I should give for Levi was placed deeper beneath it so no one will surely touch it.

I made sure not to spill the beans to them about Levi’s birthday because I know Sasha has a hundred percent capability of suddenly bursting it out loud to Levi, where I intended to surprise him in the first place. I just kept on telling them that’s ‘for a friend’ and succeeded on not telling them who it was.

Hah. I smirked as I imagine him being completely surprised by now, I really love getting him off guard. I feel such a bully for always having a liking of teasing him.

I rolled over and faced the ceiling, wanted nothing but to shut off my eyes.

Tomorrow’s going to be one hell of a day and I wish nothing but to have my surprise tomorrow at midnight to go perfectly well as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -x-
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, so I basically was able to finish this chapter last Monday but added the very last part just today and have it uploaded right immediately. Uploaded a week late than it’s supposed to be. I suck. I really apologize for this T.T
> 
> Hope this chapter was alright and very few edits has been done.
> 
> Next chapter will be the very last one and I hope I could exactly upload it on the 25th for Levi’s birthday <3 See yah there!


	9. Never Too Late

**Chapter 9:**

**Never Too Late**

**-x-**

**Levi's POV**

**-x-**

Kicking the sheets of my bed, I woke up to the day where every hours are very much special and are counted carefully before my very date of birth. I stood up, my chest bare and stand against my room's window. It sure is my birthday for me to celebrate but it is also the day that most people were waiting for, Christmas day. I am sure it'll turn out pretty much the same for me like any other years does.

I walked over my bed and fixed it, took the sheets and folded them nicely and tucked the others properly on it. I fixed hit my pillows and properly placed them back to where they are supposed to be. Not long after, I took a bath, fixed my hair and dashed off to get myself some breakfast. As I passed by the hallways, I get to see some brats cleaning and adjusting the decorations placed there.

I snorted. My birthday was never meant for me anyway. I may sound like some pathetic brat but I grew up being neglected with all the people around me and even just to my very own birthday, I am still neglected. It's just a fucking birthday, not meant to be celebrated.

I took breakfast on my own since my squad is no longer around since they were all gone to their respective families and the ones left in the HQ were basically like me, no families left and are still busying themselves for tonight's Christmas Eve party. I could clearly see them all rushing and roaming around the hallways, others still catching up and bidding their goodbyes to their comrades before going back to their families while the others preparing the entire HQ for tonight's Christmas Eve party.

I was stunned to see Hanji being one of those people who looked like a complete in such a fine morning, I wonder who she doesn't have a gift yet to have herself look like a total wreck?

Once I was done, I placed my plates away and went to help the kids assigned in cleaning the HQ and give them instructions of what must be done today and for tonight, I don't want to see any trash lying around the floor or any kind of liquor spread all over the floor tonight. I must also remind those brats of what to do just in case someone might throw up, I just don't want tonight to be very filthy compared to last year.

Somehow, I am glad that I get to be assigned for the cleaning purposes of tonight's party, something I know I can handle pretty well, all thanks to Erwin, maybe this is his birthday gift for me, assigning me to cleaning duties.

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**I totally forgot about my wine!**

After having my breakfast, I quickly dashed off towards the town and bought some wine for me tonight. The thick snow in the road gave me a bit of a hard time going to the store and buy my wine. The snow sure is getting thicker and thicker everyday, gah it's so cold! As I reached the usual winery, I bought the usual wine that I buy every year for me to celebrate every Christmas Eve. Before getting back to the HQ, I glanced over the shop where I am supposed to pick up my gift for Levi tonight, hoping if there's any chance I could get it now.

I sighed and fixed my scarf along my neck and dashed off towards the HQ and to my room. I forgot to take a bath so I should get one now since tonight at midnight will be officially Levi's birthday and I feel so excited to greet him and have his birthday be acknowledge with a gift from me!

After taking a bath, I finished a couple of things that has to be one my gifts for Levi tonight and thought clearly of what I need to do tonight as well for my surprise for him.

Afterwards, I went to the kitchen to see Connie being busy around the dining area this time, carefully telling his other mates about the place where specific food should be placed and I was surprised to see Sasha still around the HQ.

"Sasha," I called out and she excitedly came before me. "You're not going to celebrate Christmas with your father?" I asked.

Sasha just smiled at me first. "I will Hanji-san but father allowed me to celebrate Christmas eve here first then I could go there at our home in Christmas morning" she says, eyes reflecting her excitement.

"That's really nice Sasha" I said and ruffles her hair. "Say, the cake that we baked yesterday, are they all safe?"

"Yes they still are and no one has laid a finger on them yet" she says proudly and I just grinned at her.

"Very well then, you better start cooking again for tonight. I bet your hunting yesterday was great"

"Yes it was Hanji-san! And thanks for taking my place in baking the cakes! I won't be able to hunt yesterday if you're not there" her voice was rather too loud for me to handle. I hope I have any kind of food to give her so she would keep quite or even lower voice at least.

"I think father is also hunting right now and prepared late that's why he allowed me to celebrate here first"

"Or maybe he just wanted you to have some fun" I tell her. I have heard from her before how kind and nice hear father is so maybe he just wanted his daughter to have some fun with her friends first.

"hey Sasha! Are you going to give a hand or what? We still need to cook you know!?" It was Connie and he is starting to look extremely worried. "You know that we need to finish cooking today if we want all the menus planned for tonight to be cooked Sasha" he calls out and Sasha jumped in surprise in the balls of her feet.

"Coming!" she yells back. "See yah later Hanji-san! You can just get the cake for your friend from the pantry, it's just in there" she says before she runs off towards Connie and to the kitchen and start working.

I smiled as to how busy everyone was in settling and preparing for tonight's party but somehow, a part of me wonders how it feels for Levi's part. Seeing everyone busying themselves preparing for a very special occasion and not remembering your important day at all, how was it for him? Knowing Levi, I know he doesn't care but I just can't help myself wanting him to feel acknowledge on his own birthday as well. I bet no one has ever acknowledge the 25th of December to be his birthday and prepare themselves for his birthday as well.

Poor Levi.

I swear tonight, I have to make him smile.

**-x-**

I have been told that Armin was the one in charge of the party tonight, as Mikasa and Eren gives their best to help him out and have the Recon Corps' party be executed well and I can't help but to feel excited as well. Armin went to me first to have the program of the party double checked before even showing and discussing it with Erwin.

"The games are great, Armin. Just make sure that the instructions are to be given out well by Eren" I tell him after skimming across the sheet of paper he wrote his plans in with.

"I have already told him of what to do, Hanji-san and Mikasa is helping too so I am hoping everything's going to be alright" he says, eyes shy but twinkling in excitement.

"That's nice, having people to help you out. Just make sure that you can manage everything from start to finish" I tell him. He's a smart kid, I know he don't mess up quickly most especially when it is about parties.

"Of course Hanji-san, thank you so much" he smiles and he is just so cute I want to pinch his cheeks, but he might just cry if I do so.

"You're welcome. You may want to let Erwin Danchou to see your plans for tonight's party you know? He is too excited and even readied his santa costume for tonight" I remember how Erwin tries his best to bring out the Christmas spirit for everyone in the Corps but I just can't stop laughing when I remember that fake moustache of his, it was just epic.

After Armin had left my room, I double checked all the gifts that I would be giving for everyone and had them placed on the Christmas tree one by one, going back and forth where the rest of the gifts are settled as well. Too bad Moblit is no longer around to give me a hand with these gifts to be brought under the tree since he had already went over to his family already. Wish he will have a great celebration as well. I can just give my gift to him after he goes back here too.

After I placed all my gifts under the tree, I anxiously looked at the time, and it was just only two in the afternoon. The place has been already a bit quite and the soldiers outside their rooms had lessen, most were still preparing for tonight's party. From Armin's copy of tonight's party time, there would be some singing, a bunch of games, eating of course, and Santa Erwin's gift giving and then drinking of wine and liquor. He would be the one distributing the gifts under the Christmas tree. I bet the party later tonight will, as always be, exciting as ever.

But I have other plans.

Levi would be definitely be in there and that'll be my chance to go and prepare inside his room. With Moblit teaching me his skills of unlocking the doors with some clip, I will manage to open it and surprise him. I feel so excited and can't wait to see how he would react!

**-x-**

**Levi's POV**

The smell of the brats' cooking has been deeply roaming around the HQ and it sure made my stomach grumble. I wonder what food it is that they are going to prepare tonight. Whatever it may be, I am pretty sure it's going to be fucking delicious since the smell alone was enough to fill my stomach.

After giving out instructions to the brats of how to clean during a party, which ones are to be thrown away and what to clean during, before and after the arty was done, I went inside my room and lay flatly on my back to my bed and looked at the ceiling.

Looking at it, I remember how everyone seems to be so determined on just how to make one fucking party be so special and worth remembering. I wonder, if they'll know that the day of Christmas is also my birthday, would they give out the same amount of effort and time to celebrate it together with Christmas?

Nah, who am I kidding? They'd prefer that than celebrating my birthday. I can perfectly imagine how awkward they could be once they have thought of celebrating my birthday as well so for tonight, might as well just be with the them all and celebrate and when the exact midnight comes where everyone would start drinking their ass off, I'll go to my room and doze off already.

Hang on, maybe I could consider drinking some wine with Hanji. At least she wouldn't be alone, even I and we could celebrate Christmas eve in a whole different way this time.

Yeah, that could be fun.

I look at the gift that was left on the other side of the room and it was the remaining gift that I haven't placed yet under the Christmas tree. I am not really sure aout it being given to Hanji, but I guess I could explain it to her if she asks why I gave her such a thing. No matter, if she asks or not, I'll still explain and tell her the reason why. Most importantly, I just hoped that she loves it once she gets my gift.

I sighed, this is just really shitty.

It's just really annoying to have nothing to do for the day and the party is still a few hours to go and got nothing to do but to lay here and try to sleep. It was just plainly weird that after imaging Hanji's wide smiles and holding some wine with the glass that I help her pick up with helped me have a deep and long nap for the day.

**-x-**

I woke up at exactly dinner time, where the party is about to start. Eating usually is being done first then whatever follows next like some kind of fucking games or whatever activity where everyone could join. Trust me, it will last like thousands of years before it finally ends and have Erwin, who wears a santa costume will distribute the gifts under the Christmas tree and have their most awaited part of drinks and get drunk where Dot Pixis surely will be participating in.

Before I leave my room for dinner, I took one last glance over the gift that I would be giving for Hanji. That shitty woman could be so unpreditacble sometimes and for this year, I really had a hard time finding a gift for her. Still, a huge part of me is sure of her likeness towards the gift that I would be giving to her.

I didn't brought the gift for her with me since if she would realize that she didn't not received any gift from me, she would approach me and ask me about it endlessly, that would be the perfect time to ask her to drink with me some of her wine and have some chat.

Yeah, that's a fucking great idea. Can't believe I could be a fucking genius like her too.

Just have a different celebration this year as well too, I am sure she doesn't mind at all.

I hope she _does_ doesn't mind at all.

I would definitely wanted to hear how her holidays is going so far and what were the gifts that she received and if she liked them or not. I would want to know what are her other plans as new year is about to come any time soon. Does she wanted to have her hair cut or throw some of her books out? Who knows of what her plans are, she can really be unpredictable at times but seriously interesting at the same time.

Yeah, that'll be nice, over some nice glass of wine, just me and her.

We had been comrades for more than five years already and it'll be pretty nice, something new to be done for my birthday as well.

Somehow, I can't help myself thinking of Hanji's gift for me this year, I wonder what it'll be this time. I shuddered. Whatever her gift may be, I'm sure I'll use it somehow, even if I'll might see it a bit adequate really.

But for this time, I gotta get my ass down there and check the party that is now starting. The kids who can play instruments surely might be starting, I can hear a couple of drum beatings and some string ringing in my ears as well. Looking at the clock, it's only five more hours before Christmas- before my birthday, where no one will even know or feel that it's the very of my descendant to another olivion year, another year to death, as though I care at all. Besides, I'd like to have those hot chocolate drinks that those brats yearly prepares during this time of the year, and only during this time of the year and it's really great. I bet Erwin is already down there, not sure yet if he's wearing his trademark santa costume.

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**Oh crap.**

I'm feeling really intense right now because I still don't have my birthday gift for Levi yet. This late afternoon, I have already dropped by the shop and asked Old Zach if it's already ready but he said "not yet bontaichou, I promise, by ten in the evening you can already get your order" he calmly tells me. My lips were shaking as I give him a smile and then nodded in defeat, promising to get back at the promised pick up time.

I just really hope that it'll turn out alright.

As I travelled through the thick covered snow path, I shakily placed a finger under my chin and thought carefully of my plan, and it starts at this very moment. I want my first ever birthday surprise for Levi to be great and I don't want to screw this one up. I owe him a lot and being neglected every damn year for his birthday is so not fair for him, so I better make this one great for him.

As I try to calm down here as the party is about to start with dinner, then followed later by some games and singing, I better work inside Levi's room with my surprise. Speaking of the little devil, where is that little man? There were a lot of people, though still less compared to the total number of the Corps and the roaming kids who offers drinks and a bit of fast munching foods are adding to my crazy vision tonight.

I sip on my glass of orange juice that I took from one of these kiddos who roams around with trays on their hands as my eyes roam from every inch of the place. With my poor eyesight, I still need to roam around to have a clear view of everyone's faces. When my glass of orange juice is about to be empty, I went back to the table to grab something to eat. Ah, some scrumptious salad, I forgot that Sasha thought of serving the appetizers first so the deserts and the main course meals won't easily ran out just like last year, totally run out of control. I thought it's a brilliant idea after all, now that she is learning how to manage and control of crowds. If she wanted to become leaders like us, her taking a step in managing crowds like this a great step indeed.

I took a third fork full of leaves from my salad and dipped it on with very few little sauce on it to make it taste great. I bit my lips and swallowed hard, this sure is great, I wonder if Connie was the one did this? But as I took a glance over the kitchen area just moments ago, there were already a lot of kiddos working on the kitchen, not just Connie and Sasha. I think it's great that they have a lot of people to help them out.

Then, that soft black hair of Levi suddenly appeared, walking on the other side of the room, walking over to some brats who greets him and he did greets them back with his notable deadly blank glare. So cute, it even makes me laugh as to how they would look terrified. Levi sure can't even smile during Christmas eh?

Oh, he grabs some chocolate milk from the other table and walked towards Mike. This is great, I bet he would be very busy talking with other people as well and just stick his ass as much as he could throughout the whole party, as I recall the previous year's parties as well where he would just sat on a chair and watch at the kids.

Looks like he was done leaving his gifts under the Christmas tree as well, since he no longer has one on his hands. I wonder what gift it is that I will receive this year from him? I certainly hope it is something I would really cherish.

I looked over my plate of salad and saw that it's almost finished, and it'll be after another hour before Sasha would let the main course be served. I pouted, somehow I am already looking forward for the main course as well.

Armin suddenly approached me out of nowhere, looking pale but is still up to giving me a warm smile. "Hey Armin, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" I joked and he shuddered his shoulders a bit. I bet he is a bit nervous for leading the entire party and didn't want anything but to not screw up tonight as well. I bet he is best to have that role and Erwin is wise enough to choose him, as well as the other soldiers into what they are needed to do for the party as well.

"I, ahm, I'm okay Hanji-san." He says and beamed at me. He is just so cute I want to pinch his face a thousand times.

"You ready to host the party?" I asked and he nodded clumsily.

I grinned at him and looked around. "So where's Mikasa and Eren?"

Armin seemed to relaxed a bit when I said the names of his friends. "Mikasa was drag around by Historia and helped her with looking great for tonight's party"

"And Eren?"

"He just took a quick roam around I guess, maybe looking for some food to fill up his stomach I guess" he said calmly. I slowly find myself smiling warm at him and pats his head.

"You better get yourself ready Armin, you don't want to piss your commander now are we?" Suddenly his color faded once again and panicked lightly. Now I suddenly felt guilty about that so I wished her good luck.

"You'll do just fine Armin, everyone will participate on the games and singings as well. Look, the band is already playing perfectly well, you can already manage to do this, most importantly with your friends around? You'll do perfectly better" I said, hoping of reaching out on him.

He nodded despite the shaky smile he just gave me and thanks me, before Eren even pulls him out right in front of me. Right even before I could return my dirty plate of finished salad, Mike arrived right before me tugging Nanaba beside him. Mike was holding a nicely wrapped on a plastic with a red ribbon, inside was a gingerbread. I smiled and stretched out my hand.

"Is this for me?" I asked, eyes widened.

Nanaba chuckled and slid her hand behind Mike's waist. They sure are my favorite couple around. "We baked them together, doing our best to make them look like everyone else."

I took the wrapped gingerbread from Mike's hand and looked at it closely. It sure do looks like me, complete with an eye glass and wide smile. It made me laugh and hug them both separately and broke off to get back to my post.

"It looks great and delicious as well, Nana!" I said with a couple of laugh.

"We're glad. We baked for everyone who is around and hoped it was enough to be liked by everyone"

"As in everyone?" I asked, tone a bit high in bewilderment.

"Yeah, everyone" Nanaba says back.

"Who is around tonight" Mike adds and Nanaba and I laughed together.

"Alright, alright well I still want to thank you two for this" I said. We continued to talk and even joked about our gifts and not long after talking to the two, Erwin arrived now with his costume. I couldn't help but laugh at his fake moustache again that he kept on scrubbing and playing with all the time.

"Enjoying yourself, Danchou?" I asked, a bit teasing.

He laughed and patted my lightly. I always see Erwin as an older brother, even before I am a recruit for the Corps. Somehow, I won't deny that I did had a bit of childish crush on him before, and now I sure am laughing about that. Who wouldn't have a crush on this man? Handsome and just plainly intelligent and sure is a great leader as well, and is fully determined but right now, I am sure to myself that I feel nothing to him but an older brother. I sure am fortunate to have him around me as well to help and guide me. He is always the one as well to clarify everything to people about my state of mind, which people don't usually understand and I am grateful of him. So for this year, I hope my gift is enough to tell him how grateful I am for his doings for me this year.

We laughed in between our conversations, about how he looked like and how the evening could go on. We halted when Armin started to speak to gather everyone's attention and look at with proudly as well.

"You chose a well deserve to host the party tonight, Erwin" I said out to him first.

"Yes of course, compare to last year's party, I wanted to choose someone who I know could completely handle it better" I nodded in agreement. Eren has been giving him thumbs up and Mikasa nods at him with a smile, telling him that he's doing great and at the same time, making him feel better that he can handle being the host for tonight.

"I would like to call on for our ever compassionate commander, Erwin Danchou, to formally start our party for tonight" everyone clapped their hands and eyed Erwin beside me. Levi was glaring at us and did not even smiled nor had his eyes softened at all. Huh, typical Levi.

"I'll be back later, Hanji" and patted my head again.

"Good luck with your speech, Erwin Danchou" I said and he went on in the middle to speak finally.

Erwin settled in the middle, fixing himself and started talking. Most of the kids were laughing again but carefully not too loud or else they might not receive their gifts and had them all for Erwin himself.

"Good evening to everyone and in a few more hours, once the clock will hit the much awaited number is the very day that most of us has been preparing for for this week. As we wait for the clock to reach twelve, let us all participate and have fun as well. I am hoping for everyone to enjoy tonight and to have this night be memorable as ever." Erwin blabbered on his speech, showing his pearl white teeth. "I would also like to thank everyone involve to make this possible for tonight. Enjoy tonight" he ended his speech and glanced over Armin to resume his duty as the host for tonight.

Erwin is mostly known for his long and complicated speeches but for tonight, I guess he decided to give it a bit of a different way to drop the seriousness as well.

Once he came back to my side, we barely talked and he even had to excuse himself. "I think I had too much cheese" he said shyly and held onto his stomach. I laughed and gave him a soft embrace.

"Alright Danchou, go do whatever it is that you need to do" I said, can't stop laughing and hurting my tummy.

He bid farewell and I decided to look at the time just to see that it was already nine thirty, where in fact I was telling myself earlier that I need to go get my gift for Levi around nine since I will still need to walk for almost thirty minutes there, and the cold and darkness outside would be very much terrible as well.

I left the scene once the main course was already served and people were already dashing in and helping themselves out, dashing quickly, tightening my scarf and my robe. I had my lamp with me to light my way towards the store, hoping I can tolerate the cold and darkness better than I am actually thinking of.

Too bad I could taste that roast beef later when I come back.

**-x-**

**Levi's POV**

**What a fucking goon head** Erwin could be during Christmas, I bet he will look ridiculous again once he started wearing his costume.

Once I got down to join everyone for the party, Mike was the first one to greet me and handed me a gingerbread that looks like me sealed on a plastic complete with a fucking ribbon. Once he handed it to me, a brow immediately raised from my face in question.

"Do I look like this to you?" I asked, as he tried to hide a laugh. "You didn't had my nose right Mike!"

Nanaba suddenly appeared who was holding another basket full of shit like the one that I am holding on my hand. "We made one to each and everyone to have, but this is not yet our gifts, it's just a treat" she says, her blonde locks flying across her eyes full of joy.

"A treat you say?" I said as I look at it even more closely. Yup, definitely not my nose.

"Yeah, me and Mike baked them all together for you guys so we hope you like it"

"He is complaining about his nose" Mike interrupted and Nanaba suddenly looked surprised.

"His nose? What about it?" she asks.

"I think we didn't had it right" Mike tells her.

Nanaba took the gingerbread me from my hand and examined it closely, looking back and forth from it to my face. Seriously now, so they really are serious about making these cookies look like us? I don't get it, this two really are weird at times.

"It's not flat, so I don't there's something wrong about it Levi" she tells me. I sighed, my nose is definitely not crooked, but in the cookie, it fucking looks more than crooked.

I snatched the cookie away from her and swayed it in front of their faces. "Whatever. I still have to say thanks for this though" I tell them and then I wondered how Hanji and Erwin looked like in their cookies.

"You're welcome" Nanaba tells me and Mike look at me for confirmation if I really am thankful. Even if they didn't got my nose right, I sure am still thankful for making me a cookie and tried their best to make it look like me. Hell I don't want to end up looking like that though, I'll look like a walking dead shit.

We did talked a few bit more about the holidays, about them going back to their families tomorrow and continue celebrating Christmas there altogether, about our gifts that we will receive this year, how the Corps, and a whole a lot of crap. We surely had to talk about.

Mike and Nanaba left after our long conversation and I find myself drinking my hot chocolate on my own when Armin started speaking and saw Hanji and Erwin, Hanji as always laughing her ass off from whatever Erwin is telling her, though my eye involuntarily twitched on its own whenever he pats her head.

At least I am sure that I am the only one who tugs on her ponytail.

I no longer saw Hanji around after Erwin started talking in front, telling us all to have fun and enjoy the party and he too disappeared afterwards. I bet he's out to take some shit, he could be a really weird man at times.

The main course was handed out and I took all liberty to fill my grumpy stomach some chicken, roast beef, steamed vegetables and some pasta. Gotta admit, these kids sure are a great cook, Erwin has chosen wisely to who will be the cooks for this year and it seems really great, even Armin who hosts the party for tonight is doing great. Everyone is having fun and who knew that this kid has some great sense of humor too? He got me snorting for many times trying to hide my laugh and shit.

Some brats also had some sing along and I am happy they know that I don't fucking sing so nobody pushed me to sing, even though this time it's as a group kind of singing shit and Armin states that after midnight, solo singing are to be done.

So it's already past ten in the evening eh?

The main course was being eaten and served for eating for what seemed like almost an hour or less, which I think is a bit late to be served, most probably because this is a party so food must be late being serve I guess. What a shitty reason, luckily the food was great. Guess they cooked and worked hard for it so they had it also served a bit late. Whatever the reason may be for serving the food late, all I care is that we have something to eat tonight.

It was in the middle of my eating spree that Erwin suddenly returned and approached me, the noise in background being a fucking wreck into my ears. The brats are having fun with the games and I swear if my squad were also here, their nose will add up. My squad are past time kids, if not wetting their pants on a mission, they'd enjoy having fun playing games in a party aside from boasting their records to each other like some pathetic kid. I wonder how they would mess up the party if they were here. Maybe once Petra gets to beat the boys again in the card games or any kind of game that is and Olou will cry like shit.

"How's your food, Heichou?" Erwin asks me as he approached me.

"Great as your shit" I tell him, mouth still fill with chicken.

He gave me a buzzed look at first but turned to have a laughing eyes and chuckled. "How'd you know?"

I snorted. "The way you walk and dashed out like you had are suffering from a limp, it's really obvious you are about to take a shit."

"Well you sure do have weird way of knowing when I am taking one or not. Really amazing talent of yours, Levi" he smiled, his annoying pearl white teeth showing and thick ass brows going together on his eyes as he laugh.

"Fuck you" I said, voice broke since I am busy eating and he laughed harder. This sure is another weird guy around the Corps, a commander who loves to take shit a lot.

"Seriously, this Santa costume that you are wearing is weird as you" I muttered. "I hate the fake moustache" though it looks well on him, it makes the brats feel more comfortable with him and is dropping his seriousness for once.

"Thank you for your compliment, Levi. I'd say you'd look pretty well as one my elves" he responded back.

I almost had my food come out of my nose all of a sudden if I was not able to stop my laugh.

"So you are being serious being a Santa for tonight huh?" I asked, eating a couple of vegetables, popping them all inside my mouth.

Erwin chuckled. "Yeah I will but first, I'd really like to have a taste of the food they have prepared. I heard that the kids really cooked hard for tonight's party"

"you betcha, the food really taste great"

"I know, I heard a lot of people saying that the food was brilliant. Sasha and Connie also told me that Hanji helped them greatly" he says, scooping some food into his plate.

"Yeah, that's what they said. I passed by the kitchen first before going here"

"Oh" I muttered. What is she up to this time? I never knew she could cook in the kitchen but only her lab when she burns and looked like cooking with fire inside her laboratory. That woman sure do has some weird secrets. I never knew she could be that womanly enough too.

Conversation with Erwin as usual is always long and fun, full of crap and shit. We watched over the games being done and hosted by Armin and Mikasa looks funny giving terrorizing glares when Armin calls out name if there's no one to play and they would be forced because of her glare. Shitty kids, funny as hell.

"So, while everyone is waiting and are having fun before the clock strikes midnight, which is also your birthday, I bet you'll just end up cleaning your room again, right?" he tells me as he bit a few chunks of his food and swallowed.

I looked away since I have a different plan tonight, something I really didn't plan and just popped out of my head a few days ago and hoped it'll go as planned. I saw Erwin chuckled when I no longer gave him an answer and he continued eating.

Too bad he is the only one who knows about my birthday and wonder how would everyone react if they too also know of the possibility of me having birthdays to celebrate as well. Will they act like Erwin or will they be even more excited than I do?

Hmph. Who cares about birthdays, it's just a step of getting old and getting close to duller lives and death.

I figured that I could still have fun and manage to deal with for a couple of more hours, two hours is not that long then I could go and retreat back to my room and ask or join Hanji for some wine tonight. Besides, the games and all shit that Armin and his friends has prepared were all entertaining and fun to watch and now that the dessert is right on time, a few minutes after I have finished my meal has been served.

I just hope that she's just around so I could get to have some wine tonight because I haven't seen her in a while which is really odd because she loves to eat and have fun. I just wanted to try something new and different even for once so I won't end up cleaning my room again and see if it's possible to do something different and break the usual routine yearly.

Something new for my birthday, just like what Erwin has mentioned in his shitty speech earlier, have some fun and hoping this year would be memorable as well.

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**It's really, really cold and dark outside.**

Even if the store is not that far from the headquarters, it took me for more than thirty minutes even in horseback to just get in there and claim my gift for Levi where I walk for it in the same minutes on foot.

If only that man doesn't matter to me that much, then I won't be doing this.

I freeze and hugged myself tighter, trying my best to keep myself warm from this very, very cold night. I could feel my jaw shaking rapidly and fear that my teeth might bite my tongue unexpectedly if I don't stop from shaking.

I patted my horse and muttered encouraging horse as I did my best to hold on the rope tightly as I could since she has been unstable due to the cold, kept on horsing around like there's a nearby titan.

After what seemed like eternity of endless struggle under this cold and dark night, I saw the lights of the store shop and had my horse stay on its stable. Good thing there is a stable nearby.

I entered the store and the bell rang, scared that door is already locked. I quickly saw Old Zach on the table and brushing the precious gift that I bought for Levi. I can't help but smile as it shown brightly and he leans up to look at me clearly.

"Bontaichou, just in time. I have finished what you have asked of me" he tells me and hands it to me.

I was in great awe as I examine it. It was perfect and I feel so warm all of a sudden. I fingered it and traced the outer part of it, I really hope Levi will use and adore it as much as I do too.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Old Zach" I embraced him so tight that he was not able to hug me back but only scrub my back in return.

"My pleasure, bontaichou" he says and I pulled back to look at it again, it was just amazing.

"Here, please take these" I gave him the payment for his hard work and the gift I brought for him. Seriously, if it's not for him, I won't be able to have anything great to give to Levi and make his birthday wonderful.

"You really shouldn't have, Hanji-san" he says, shaking his head back and forth.

"No, please do take it. If it's not for you, I won't have anything to give to that guy" I said shyly

"Heichou, I know he will like it so don't worry" he says and gave me a reassuring smile. "I fear I will have to send to off now, my family is waiting for me and I don't want them to keep worried about me"

I gasped, I had totally caused him too much. "I'm so sorry Old Zach, if only I know tha-"

"Don't worry, it's alright. Besides, the lights in the village lamps are still lit up and my house is just close by. It is you who needs to hurry before an unexpected snow storm may occur or your horse might get too cold or you and get sick or something worse out there if you delay yourself further" he says and I nodded right away.

"Please do tell him I wish him a very happy birthday" he says and waves goodbye at me.

"Sure do! Thanks again for everything Old Zach" and I bid farewell and hurried back to the nearby stable to get my horse.

I quickly hopped around my horse, careful of the precious gift on my breast pocket and hurried back to the headquarters. I feel so determined to get back in there and surprise Levi finally. I alternately rub myself and my horse so we both can feel warm and she could get us back there quick.

Unfortunately, it took me another set of more or less thirty minutes to get back to the headquarters and it's already almost eleven in the evening. I returned my horse to the stable, fed it and brushed her hair, thanking her for being a ride for tonight.

Once I got back inside the headquarters, I picked in the huge hall where the party is going on and it seemed like that it was not only the main course was already served but also the deserts as well. I shook my head and focused on my goal for tonight and headed to the pantry to get the cake that we've baked for Levi and brought it with me to his room.

Carefully, I peaked at the hall again before continuing inside my room to make sure that Levi is still preoccupied and fortunately, he _is_ still preoccupied. He's talking with Erwin and is absently watching the games and activities of the party, where the 'awards' are being held out now to those who won before resuming to games and singing.

I hope I won't get any rewards so he won't notice me being gone.

I went to open my room's door first and place there the cake then went to Levi's and open it myself. It was a success though and I am pretty happy about it, feeling giddy and had myself bouncing like some wide smiling kid. Afterwards, I went back to my room and took all the things I needed to place to Levi's room and be surprised for his birthday.

I am so lucky to have his room clean and tidy so there was no problem placing everything where they are supposed to be placed. I had his birthday cake ready on his working table where nothing was placed on top, and I hope he doesn't mind, placed my gifts for him which are now in their respective boxes at the left side of the cake and some cookies that we baked earlier and for the desert of the party. I took a few to place them on a little plate for Levi so he could chew something while taking a sip of his tea, which I think is a great partner other than having cookies partnered with milk all the time.

So cake is placed as well as gifts and then I backed away a few steps and looked at it, stretching my hands and formed it into a square to see if they're balanced. I scratch my head, there's something missing in here. Then like a gust of wind, it came into my head.

I took one clean sheet of paper from his drawers and wrote a _Happy Birthday Clean Freak!_ On it and stacked it right above part of the cake, leaning the wall, balancing the poor thin paper on its own from the table. I no longer added my name or any indication that it came from me so he would just think that the entire Survey Corps prepared it for him. With one last look and I guess I am satisfied, I hugged myself completely and smiled.

I hope this birthday of Levi this year would be better than before.

Before he even busted through his doors and I feel so fucked all of a sudden.

**-x-**

**Levi's POV**

**I really didn't expected this.**

I retreated back to my room when Erwin had already started with the gift giving and saw the time that it was exactly twelve in the morning, or midnight, or whatever you fucking call it. And sighed from my seat and decided to go inside my room just to see Hanji standing inside, back facing me.

She turned around with a huge surprise on her face, lips parting and eyes widened in surprise. The way she had turned caught me off guard as my eyes fell into hers, and I am mesmerized by them. She has some serious mindboggling eyes.

No words came into her mouth and she looked damn fucked. What has happened to her and why is she inside my room?

"How did you get in here four eyes?" I asked and searched my door for any indication of being forced opened, though I didn't found anything wrong about it. So my gaze went back to her shivering figure in the middle of my room, looking like some kind of animal to be slaughtered. Do I even look scary or she is just up into some shit tonight?

"I, well, Lev-"

I saw something from her back, on my desk. What was she doing here? I pushed her lightly away and was surprised to see a cake, two boxes carefully wrapped and some cookies on the side. I blink many times before storing into my mind what I was seeing, is this even real?

It even says a _Happy Birthday_ on the cake and I touched at the boxes, carefully traced a finger on them. The box was smooth with a ribbon on it that made me feel itchy, I was really surprised and moved. Is this why she was here? I'm not stupid, of course she is! Why would she even be here looking nervous and shit like she would shit her pants if she didn't prepared this?

"Shitty Glasses," I muttered as I slowly turned on my back and face her. She gasped and seemed like she is almost near crying herself out. "Erwin told you huh?" She just nodded slowly and clasped her fist on her lips.

She looks cute like that.

I smirked and she seemed to ease a little, her shaking seemed to stop. "I am really sorry Levi but I really just didn't take or move anything here" she said, her voice apologetically. I didn't say anything and took the boxes and hold on them tightly.

"Is that why you are not in there in the party where I am sticking my ass there, doing my best to be around while you goof around other's room?" Two, there's two, and she normally gives only one every year. This definitely came from her and her brilliant mind.

"The smaller one is the birthday gift and the bigger one is the Christmas gift." She says shyly and I looked at her a bit questioningly. She tried to smile but I didn't changed my expression.

I shuddered and looked at her first before I opened my gifts. I opened the bigger one to see a towel with my face, I really know it's my face, embroided in there and my name in cursive. I touched the embroidery and felt it sending shivers along my spine.

"Did you made this?" I asked her, showing her the towel with my embroided face on it and she nodded shyly, eyes focused on the floor. So she does have a few more talents than I knew she could actually possess eh? Though my embroided face looks like it's going to fart or something, it's smiling a bit which I don't really do often. It's as though some people recently has a thing for adding faces of their comrades into their gifts. Nevertheless, her gift was like my cookie that I just ate out of boredom. I have to admit it does taste good too and this one looks great. I'm not even sure if I could use this, I don't want to lose it during a mission or getting it filthy and won't be able to remove it.

"You can open the next present, Levi" Hanji says now her fist is out of her face and her tense aura is gone, getting back to her own self.

I opened the box carefully as I could and was deeply moved and mesmerized of what I saw, it was a silver pocket watch with my name attached to it in its right part, good enough to be read. It looks classic and something that you spend a huge amount of bucks for. I looked at her with softer eyes this time and damn she was just smiling at me, searching my face.

"Did you like it?"

"I more than like it Shitty Glasses, this is great." I tell her and immediately looked for its clip to pinch to my pocket so it won't get lost so easily. Then I took it out again and opened it, no picture inside but only a watch.

I look at her as she watches me, damn I wanted to give her a kiss right now. She looks like she needed one from me.

I turned to look at the cake and read the note, she really did prepared for this. No one would even dare to even think of something this stupid- even if it's a really sweet kind of shitty stupid.

"So you did all this?" I asked her and took a cookie and ate it. She nodded lightly again and barely even looked straight into my eyes, definitely guilty.

"Well I appreciate it, you Shitty Four Eyes." I took one last bite of my cookie and swallowed it when she rushed into me, arms instantly embracing her tightly, feeling her very cold skin along to mine. What had happened to her and what did she do to feel this cold?

"Happy birthday, Levi" she whispers into my ear. My fingers tightened its hold into her shirt. No one ever showed this amount of kindness or thoughtfulness ever in my entire life. No one even dared to ask me when my birthday was and here she is, even if she didn't asked nor she shouldn't had, she really made me feel special tonight, on the very first minute of my birthday.

For the first time, someone remembered this day as my birthday, not Christmas, and my heart is pathetically melting right now and I could feel my cheeks burning. I scrubbed my nose into her cheek, tempted to plant a kiss on her face.

"I should have gone earlier and didn't know of the time and that I took that long, but I'm really happy that you like it Levi" she whispers into my ear again and her voice sounds really soothing. I closed my eyes as she whispers into me.

"It's alright" I muttered back and tug my hand onto her hair like I have wanted to do moments ago.

When she pulled away, our arms still onto each other, I felt a sudden lump on my throat and pain on my chest. I want to feel more of her, she was just too sweet.

"It's alright you idiot, you shouldn't even bothered. It's just my birthday" I sound convincing.

She reluctantly looked alarmed on what I said and I myself was surprised of she reacted too. "No! No one had ever even bothered about your birthday and for a man who is very dedicated in giving his life for humanity, you deserved to be acknowledge in your own birthday and forget Christmas even just for a single moment Levi. You deserved to be greeted a 'happy birthday' just like we all do!" Okay, so she definitely knew that I am being neglected during my birthdays, my smart woman indeed.

I accidentally bit my tongue on that, I am actually trying to claim her all of a sudden.

I gave her the best small smile that I could and she embraced me harder this time. "Merry Christmas as well Levi, and a very happy birthday to you" suddenly, she gave my cheek a warm wet kiss, not really wet but just, a bit moist on my skin. I touched it, feeling so surprised and did not know what to do but just stand there and had my hand stuck on my cheek.

I never knew it could feel that… pleasant.

She went out of my room afterwards, mumbling about something going out on the snow and feeling cold and not feeling right. When I dashed to find Erwin still not yet done with the gift giving, my foot stamped on the floor impatiently, wanted to both kill and thank Erwin for telling Hanji about my birthday. After a few minutes of waiting, he is still not yet done.

Great, just great. I wanted to show off my first ever birthday gift that I just received which is so bad ass not only that it was given by Hanji but is also an expensive, good looking and rare gift to be given for birthdays. I'd definitely use this most importantly during our missions as well.

But Hanji suddenly crept out of nowhere, a disheveled smile on her face and her eyes looks tired. I wanted to carry her and put her into sleep, if only I could.

Then the gift giving was all over and the brats started having the mistletoe game and placed it on top of Erwin's head, shaking it and Eren pushed Hanji towards Erwin, shouting for them to kiss. She looks like she's about to crawl anytime and I knew that she just wanted to get her presents from the tree like I do but seeing how they push her into kissing Erwin, why him? I am here since a while ago and nobody even seemed to notice me!?

Fuck with that.

I went towards their direction, absently pushing the brats out of my way. They sure are like a hell of zombies hording around some food. I am nearer to her and they teases her to Erwin? Now that's not a pretty good shit for tonight.

"Why kiss him when I am here all along?" and I abruptly pulled Hanji's chin towards my face and kiss those lips that has been begging me to do. I didn't know what has gotten into me but what I saw irritated the hell out of me. So I quickly dove in but didn't do it quickly and massaged it as much as I could, moisturizing it with my own. She feels tired and her lips trembled on mine so I lift my hand and caressed it on her face.

The kiss was intoxicating, even if I am not a passionate kisser but hell her lips, her mouth is making my legs pass out. Her scent coming out from a hot bath, her skin so warm on my own, I just wanted to consume her and thank her properly but seeing these brats tease her with Erwin as mostly as they do and not to me?

The hell I am a man too! And I am the only one who fucking deserves her tonight for myself! For thinking too much to make me feel appreciated, most especially on my birthday!?

But at this moment, as I closed my eyes and feel the fire and sensation into our lips, as my other hand held onto her waist so she won't squirm away, it makes me feel not stopping and just go further more. She was so sweet, and addictive. I swear she taste good and I fear that I wouldn't be able to forget how she taste like into my lips. She is so powerful, like I am magnetized and didn't want to pull apart. I wanted to consume her, all of her tonight. Her waist fits so well on my hands as our lips feels great with each other, exchanging salivas and she is just so lovely and pleasant to hold. Damn it, I am caressing her lips more than I really should I am having a hard time stopping myself, and I could tell my tnogue wanted to darth inside of her mouth, but she's not letting me.

I could definitely feel all shocked eyes on the two of us and those gasps that I hear made me smirk in the middle of our kiss. Damn right they're seeing a diffirent Levi tonight, all because of this Shitty thoughtful woman. Sadly, I need to pull away and when I did, she was so shocked, mouth open, eyes not blinking and silence filled the place, everyone also looking at us with surprised expression.

What? Think I can't kiss the woman I fancy?

I cleared my throat and took all the presents from Erwin's side which all read to be mine instead of showing him the birthday gift that Hanji gave me.

"Eren and Mikasa should go kissing next after I kissed Hanji" I said and smirked before going back to my room, leaving all the surprised brats behind me, as well as Hanji and Erwin, I bet even Mike and Nanaba were also surprised of what I've did. The silence was then filled with shouting and teasing of Mikasa and Eren. Hah. Serves him right after teasing Hanji to Erwin. Fuck the rumors that will spread right after, I could handle that pretty well, even more with Hanji.

I waited patiently inside my room, opening presents after presents from the brats but nothing was greater than the gifts that Hanji gave me. I was actually hoping that she would come knocking on my door, asking if I could join her with a glass of wine but nothing came.

I took out the watch and saw its hands at one so I impatiently went to her room, just to check her out will do. And there she was, lying on her table, sleeping, a wine glass and her bottle of wine near her. I'd swear that the moment she moves, everything will fall on the floor and wake her.

I just wanted to see her, hear her voice and what she thinks about the kiss. But now I am holding her, carrying her towards her bed. Without hesitation, I pulled her hair tie and remove her glasses from her and placed them on her nightstand.

Fuck, she's so beautiful in her sleep. I know I sound gay and soft but I guess seeing myself admiring her to sleep is just surreal. Slowly, I crept beside her and carefully pulled her into a tight embrace, not letting go of her and blew off the candles. I kissed her head, hear hair so soft after a warm bath and nuzzled my nose to hers. I felt a sudden tension but wanting to be with her tonight.

"Good night, Hanji" and I kissed her sweet lips one last time.

She'll definitely kill me in the morning.

**-x-**

**Hanji's POV**

**I had such great sleep last night, hugging my ever so soft pillow**.

I yawned and stretched my hands, scratching my head. Scrubbing my eye with my right hand, I decided to hug my pillow tighter to my chest and go back to sleep. The weather is so cold and great for pillow cuddles and I just wanted to have the sleep and rest that I needed and closed my eyes.

Then, I touched something wrong, something new to me.

My pillow never got broken or- was it a hair?

My eyes shot opened all of a sudden and I looked down into my chest. To my horror, it's not my ever loving pillow but a head, full of dark and soft hair. I panicked and grabbed the hair to look who it is. Whoever this person is, he's definitely toast, I swear.

My scared face changed into something weird to see it was Levi. He looks so... heavenly. His soft, pure white skin blends well with his black hair, eyes barely open, thin lips... those lips that had comquered mine last night. I know right now that I could just stare at him all day and touch those luscious lips with my own. They are so soft and taste really good into mine, and a really great massager on lips as well.

But wait, what is Levi doing on my bed? And why am I hugging him? His arms are even attached into my waist and his face was all over my breasts. Damn it, my cheeks feel so hot, this is not good.

I couldn't be falling for him all because of one stupid kiss under the mistletoe last night. He even just barged in and kissed me out of nowhere, being the weir Levi again.

Somehow, I let go of his hair and earnestly touched myself. My clothes are still on and I heard him groaned. I panicked, what should I do? What is he doing in here? Did he do something to me last night? I can't remember anything and held my head, I can't recall on how we ended up being on the same bed.

What the hell is going on in here?

The weird, birthdayman suddenly rose up, half sitting on his bed and looked at me with morning stare and hair flying everywhere.

Damn he looks sexy, I don't mind waking up to that every morning.

Instead of saying something as to why he ended up into my bed, where I don't even know as to how or where to start, my eyes focused on those lips of his. Then I realized his shirt was open, his chest and abs showing. Darn it, my cheeks are burning hard this time. His body sure is such a turn on for a woman like me, and to think of it, I just hugged that body last night. Oh damn, definitely not good.

"You woke up earlier than me, Shitty Glasses" he said as he yawn and cleaned his eyes out.

I managed to give him a shy, shaky smile and he smirked. It's not that I mind sleeping with him but I didn't really expect Levi wanting to share the bed and sleep with me, it just doesn't seem right. He always teases me about being and dirty and stuff and yet here he is, waking up beside me looking like some kind of Don Juan early in the morning.

And he even smirked. Gee, contolling my cheeks to quit burning sure is hard, but he is irresistably hot, after even kissing me like that last night like he was punishing me for surprising him for knowing his birthday.

"Stay on bed, I'll get you some breakfast." He suddenly muttered. He even looked like he too was having difficulty on how to explain his self into our situation at this moment, just by the way his eyes looks at me then wanders anywhere else.

I watched him walk out of the room, his thin shirt making hi muscles too obvious to see. When he closed the door, I hugged my knees and rested my chin above them, thinking how Levi acted so differently all of a sudden. Thinking about it, did I do something wrong? Or did he hated me more for knowing his birthday then surprising him that way?

I sighed, maybe he did. He didn't even thanked me for it or anything and now he is torturing me with his sexiness.

I suddenly came back to reality when he burst out of my door, pushing it open and on his hands were a tray with two slices of cake placed nicely on two different plates and two cups (which I pressume as teas, just from the smell of it and which Levi really adored).

He eyed me carefully when he handed me the cup of tea, and yes it is tea indeed when I took a look at it, and I was surprised to see that the cake he carefully handed me was his birthday cake from last night. "T-tthanks.." I muttered and tried to focus on the cake. I sipped on my tea first before I settle myself and spear my cake with my fork. I placed the cup of tea on my bedside table and stared onto my cake.

I just can't eat without asking Levi.

He started to eat even if I didn't glanced at him, hearing the sounds of his fork on his plate.

"Something you want to say, four eyes?" he asked me. I took a deep breath and looked at him, my eyes a bit worried, and I hope he can't see or feel that I am being nervous around him all of a sudden, this is just so confusing.

"Why... why did you kiss me last night Levi?" I asked, finally having the courage to look at him straight in the eye, feeling my hair brushing onto my shoulders, making me feel focused. "Then you started appearing here all of a sudden, sleeping beside me, what's all this about Levi?" I blink rather a bit fast that time, but I want to hear his answer.

He just gave me his blank dead look and then resumed to eat his cake and sip on his tea. "Because I wanted to"

I rolled my eyes, seriously?

"Give me a proper answer Levi" I tell him, my voice strong and serious.

"because they kept on forcing you to kiss Erwin when I am in there all along and I am closer to you at that moment, barely a meter away from you and then they'll all be fucked up brats pushing you to him? What the fuck was that for?"

wow, I find that odd.

I slid my head a bit lightly to the side. "And then when I was about to see if you were on your traditional wine sipping like you had said, about to ask you if I could join since you bothered yourself about surprising me all of a sudden for my birthday, I just saw you on your desk, head on the table, drooling like a fat kid." He continued to eat on his cake, eyes focusing on his food.

"I don't drool"

"Yes you do, and fucking disgusting too" he said wiith a voice neutral and looked at me straight in to my face this time. I quickly turned to look at different direction, just not into his face, please.

I didn't said anything, I just wanted him out of my room all of a sudden, I want him to throw out actually. "Are you going to eat that cake or not?" he asks me and pointing his fork onto my cake. I looked at it and realized that I haven't even touched it and yet he is almost done with his.

I sighed. "You can have it if you want, I'm not hungry."

"Early in the morning and not hungry?"

"Yes"

"yes my ass" he says. He really is getting on my nerves right now, he's messing up with my mind too.

I still didn't moved and watched him shook his head in annoyance and stood up. I was surprised when he took my cake and placed it on my bedside table with his. Then, what came up next surprised me badly.

He returned to my bed, sat beside closer to me and held my chin closer to his face. My heart beat so fast all of a sudden and I swear I could hear it on my ears. My hands started to sweat so it gripped on my bedsheets hard anxiously and I was forced to look into his grey eyes. When I was about to dwell peacefully into those peaceful grey orbs, I shook my head hardly on his hand that's holding my chin up to his face and shut my eyes. I could feel my body heating up, most importantly my cheeks and my sweat is cold and the-

He kissed me.

Rather, kissing me.

A soft, moist and chocolate taste lips were onto mine, massaging my lips, forcing it to open wide with his playful tongue. I sighed in our kiss and welcomed him inside my mouth, torturing me sweetly with his tongue, wandering inside and I am tempted to bite it, but I didn't, I'm not sure if it's a good idea. Instead, my hands crawled into his hands who are both in my face now, halting me from moving anywhere the other giving my cheek a soft massage.

I moaned uncontrollably and deepened the kiss, eyes closed, focusing on Levi's sweet torture. He pulled me closer to him, my chest into his and my hands made its way towards the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I don't really know if what I am doing is right or if this is still me, I feel possessed. I am not the type of person who will just kiss her comrades all of a sudden but I can't say no to this kiss, _his kiss._

He pulls away and placed his forhead into mine, grey eyes meeting my brown ones. Just then I realized he is so darn handsome and I wanted to feel him on my lips again. I surely am being possessed by some maniac, demonic kissing fiend inside.

"You seemed to enjoy that" and he smirked at me again.

I looked away and shyly closed my eyes. "Silence means yes four eyes" and I felt his hand tugged on my fallen hair and gave my head a kiss.

Wow, I never knew Levi could get to be a crazy kiss maniac comrade.

I didn't said anything in annoyance and defeat, I did enjoyed his lips on mine and I am feeling that I wanted more, but I also am stopping myself.

"Levi" I breathlessly say his name, "w-wwhy are you doing this?" I asked like some kind of helpless prisoner. I still am confused anyway too.

He didn't answer me but instead, gave me a gift that he picked from the floor. It was huge and soft and I can't help but smile, all my worry suddenly going away.

"I believe I haven't given my gift to you yet so here, you shitty thoughtful woman" I smiled bigger this time and opened it.

I was stunned to see a teddy bear and I automatically hugged it hard on my chest and kissed the top of its head. "I saw you once staring at a shop of stuff toys and realized you were staring at this." He says and I had the heart to look at him this time. "I also remembered Isabel." He added and I knew what he meant. I was close to her as well when she was still alive and well and I know he loved her dearly like his very own little sister.

"I love it Levi, thank you" I whisper softly and smiled warmly at him, hugging my new stuffed doll on my chest.

"I'm glad you did" he whispers back.

I could see his lips turning upward and he leans closer into me, my lips parting apart, anxious of what will happen next.

"Since you have two gifts for me, something I cannot buy or find anywhere, I have another one for you" he tells me and held my left hand. My eyes didn't left his face at all, wondering what he meant.

"But it's your birthday. The one was as a Christmas gift and the other one as a birthday gift" I tell him, clarifying his messed up brain.

"I know, I'm not stupid. I just wanted to be even and be thankful"

"You don't have to Levi. You are a dear comrade to me an-"

"Just a comrade to you?" he raise his brow and looked at me uneasily. "Just shut up and let me finish or I'll make you shut up." So I did with no further ado, knowing what he meant, even if I wanted to be shut up by him.

"I don't really know if you will accept this but I wanted you to have my heart, starting from this day" he tells me and pulled my two hands this time into his chest, into his hard beating heart.

This is so sudden. All I did was just surprise him and greet him on his birthday and hand him a gift and now he is offering his heart to me? What the hell did he ate? The cake that I baked for him was clean, no love potion or something.

"A-are you telling me you want to..." I can't even say it. I don't know what you call it, I don't even think he loves me.

"be my woman Hanji" he tells me. When I didn't said anything, he looked away, hands still on mine, onto his chest and he is shaking. So he was nervous? So he is serious about asking me this? He was serious on me?

"But why? All I did was just give you a give on you birthday and greet you then now you are suddenly kissing me and wanted me to be yours?" I can't help but ask. I have to make sure I am not being delusional here.

"tsk"he lets go of my hand and started moving away. I panicked and held his hand and pulled him to me. I didn't notice that I pulled him rather a bit hard due to my panic and he landed on top of me, his hands cornering me in between, nose inches closer to mine.

I touched his cheek and he closes his eyes, he is so cute. "Are you serious Levi?" my voice a few octaves high.

"Yes" he whispers and kisses the hand that was caressing his cheek.

"I don't understand why" I tell him because I still am not yet convinced of his words. True enough we had been together, side by side, inside and outside the walls for years, through bad times and good times and he had been a part of me as I am to him but being romantically involved with him was impossible.

I have accepted the fact that I cannot be loved due to my weirdness and love for science, most especially Levi. We may be totally opposite but we had blended into each other perfectly well but that doesn't mean we are supposed to be in a serious relationship already, this is just insane.

"What you did last night and your kisses, proved me that I really am into you, Hanji" he whispers, eyes not opening. "So please, I am asking you, give me the very gift that I was yearning for and was confused for for years. What you did was the last straw of telling me that I don't want anyone to grab you away from me, that I don't want you parting away from me or being teased to someone else when I'm there and you look even eager enough to kiss Erwin instead of me, and that's not fucking happening Hanji, you fucking four eyes" he nuzzled his nose to mine, feeling his breath hot on my lips.

I closed my eyes and just feel him there so close to me, amazed of his words, surprised even. I never doubted Levi, and he never lied to me before. We are comfortable reaching out to each other, giving one another unlimited teasings and if he wanted me for himself, I think it's alright.

No, I am sure it's alright. It is him anyway, the man very close to me aside Erwin or Mike, the man who gave me that mindboggling kiss, who is now savoring my presence. Even if I am not sure if he loves me, I am sure that he cares about me a lot, and I guess that's enough. Feeling my heart beating hardly on my chest I leaned closer to him, knowing now that I am too, is falling hard on him. With our closeness, it's not hard to actually fall in love to him.

I searched for his hand and pulled it and placed it on my left breast, making him open his eyes all of a sudden. I laughed and he smirked. "I never knew you could be that selfish and that cheesy."

"Shut up" he chuckles and started to move to touch my left breast lightly. I fixed it just below my left breast and spoke with earnest. "If I say yes, you get to have my heart as well as I have yours"

He let out a small smile and gave my cheek a kiss. "I'll be fucking honored"

I laughed lightly and had my hands on the back of his head, pulling him for a deep strong kiss. I tasted his mouth again and lift my leg to his waist and he grabbed it, his hips deepening into mine. He sure is some kind of animal as well. This time, I was the one eager to explore his mouth, pulling away a bit so I can enter his mouth in a different angle and lick his tongue inside. He's making me dizzy but I feel warm and comfortable now than a while ago. He placed kisses on my cheek down to my neck and he setteled there as I caress his hair and placing my chin on the top of his head. He is like some kind of baby, I never knew he wanted to be caressed this way. But maybe being the world's strongest, he needed someone to hold on to as well, and I don't mind if that'll be me.

"I never got to say thank you, so thank you, for last night and for the gifts, Hanji" he says, voice a bit wobbly. "It was the best birthday I had so far" he tells me and I feel so happy about his compliment.

I let out a chuckle and lingered a finger on his cheek. "You're welcome, and happy birthday to you."

"Merry Christmas, Hanji"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Levi"

"I have never got any idea that you like me" I teased.

"It is impossible not to like when anyone will start meeting you" and he just laid his head on my chest and I kissed him on top of his head.

I don't mind spending more days like this with him.

**-x-**

**Levi's POV**

**Damn she looks cute when she wakes up.**

Her hair was all over her face, eyes warm, still looking dreamy, then she stared at me with unsure eyes.

Did I scare the shit out of her? Why does she need to give me that look? Probably the after shock that she gets after seeing and realizing I slept with her last night. I shook my head and told her to stay in bed and I'll go get some breakfast.

I went back to my room, took each of us a slice and some tea and brought it back inside her room. I kicked the door opened that lightly gave her a surprise. When I went back, she was hugging her knees and looking out to something, pretty much lost in her thoughts. I handed her her tea and slice of cake and she thanks me, though she didn't started eating even if I was already half of my cake.

Damn this cake really tastes great.

She was staring at me for all the time so I asked her what was her problem and she asks me two questions, of why I kissed her last night and what was I doing sleeping beside her.

"Because I wanted to" was all I told her while munching on with my cake. My answer was short but honest, no reason for me to lie. She didn't looked too please or didn't seemed to believe what I told her, she even told me to give her a proper answer. Isn't my answer that proper? What the hell was that for?

So I told her that I didn't like it when she was teased to Erwin giving her a nasty kiss when I was just near to her and not Erwin, though I didn't told her that I was really dying to give her a kiss all night, for being too damn shitty cute and thoughtful, for remembering my birthday and make it special. It was the first time that someone actually focused on my birthday and to greet me, and it's really making want to shit with glee.

But I did told her of my plan of joining her with her traidional wine sipping and that she was just sleeping so that's why I decided to sleep with her for the night. I didn't regret that, I actually like it and could do it for many more mornings as I can. Damn I won't feel shitty seeing her face first early in the morning.

"Are you going to eat that cake or not?" I asked because she doesn't seemed to be in the mood for taking breakfast. Instead, being all hard headed that she was, told me she isn't hungry and I can have it all I want for myself.

I shook my head and removed our plates, placing them in her bedside table and kissed her.

I want to end this thing, I want her finally mine, and I don't want to see her being teased to other man except to me. We have been each other's side for so long and I won't deny that I have already harbored feelings for her. She is one brilliant scientist and is greatly needed for the Survey Corps and together we were able to unlock many mysteries about the titans.

My tongue desperately wanted to enter her mouth and she welcomed me in. I tasted her sweetness and she sure does taste better than she looks like, I am just so lucky. Her kiss blows me away, though I feel like my brain is being spluttered into smaller pieces. Her touch was killing me as well, she was just so soft, a perfect fit for my hands and the way she moan was so sexy. I would want to hear her moan everyday because of me, only me so I pulled her closer to me, not releasing her mouth. Her mouth was just a perfect fit to mine. I never regretted kissing her first time last night, and it even urged me for more.

We were both panting when he gently pulls away and plants his forehead into mine, staring me deeply in the eyes with those warm brown orbs. Her eyes has always been so tantalizing and that had never failed to give me peace everytime I'll stare at it.

"You seemed to enjoy that" I tell her, breathless. She takes my breath away.

She didn't answered back and looked away, cheeks burning and looking shy, most especially that I teased her that 'silence means yes' and gave her head a kiss.

When she asked me why I was doing this to her, I suppose she already know the answer why. She was supposed to be smart and should know obvious answers so instead, I gave her my gift and she instantly loved it. The picture of her hugging the teddy bear, giving it a squeeze and a kiss made me feel like shouting outside. I know I shouldn't but she had always been the person who I confide my deepest sercets and told her that that bear reminds me of Isabel and her. Those moments and times where she would be very nice to Isabel and treat her like a normal teen, unlike the others who treated her like shit. I was very grateful for that. I also saw her one time that she was staring at a window shop for that so I decided to give it to her as a gift. I didn't cost much but I am glad she loved it.

I can't help but smile as she thanks me for the gift.

I told her that I have another gift to her since she gave me two but she insisted that it's because it was my birthday, but I just actually used that reason to tell my heart's painful screech. That I am offering her my heart and hoped she accepts it. I have never been the rosy or cheesy kind of man but I hope she's not too stupid to know what I was telling her.

I could tell that she was really surprise and didn't expected what I told her.

It made me feel very shitty when she kept on asking me why. Why, isn't it obvious that she is a perfect match for me? That we may be a huge opposite in some parts but that was the reason why we blend perfectly well for each other?

Damn she is too blind that is.

I wanted to give up all of a sudden and moved away from her but she grabeed my hand and pulled me on top of her. I had her cornered in between my arms, our nose barely touching. Her breath stricking on to my face was making me feel shiver so suddenly that I wanted to kiss her again.

When she asked me if I was serious, I whispered yes to her and when she asked me why, for the fucking nth time already, I though I had to say what was on my mind. If I would want her to love me, then I suppose I need to be more honest to her, most especially about my thoughts and how I feel for her.

"What you did last night and your kisses, proved me that I really am into you, Hanji" I whispered, eyes not opening. "So please, I am asking you, give me the very gift that I was yearning for and was confused for for years. What you did was the last straw of telling me that I don't want anyone to grab you away from me, that I don't want you parting away from me or being teased to someone else when I'm there and you look even eager enough to kiss Erwin instead of me, and that's not fucking happening Hanji, you fucking four eyes" there I said it finally. I don't want to be cheesy or sounding like shit but I do hope I didn't sound cheap and shit.

Her laugh changed the nervousness that I was feeling from the pit of my intestines. But my nervousness got worse when she pulls my hand and placed it on her left breast. I didn't know what to do so I gave it a light squeeze and gently stroked it. She chuckled and placed her hand with mine, settling it below her left breast. Shit. Her breast was just so smooth and got hardened when I caressed it, making me want to do more to it. I want to place kisses there as well.

"I never knew you could be that selfish and that cheesy." She tells me and I told her to shut up. I laughed a bit and she tells me really surprised me, I never really expected when I was about to give up already. I know I should have tried courting her way before but I got so contented with what we have until last night that I felt so pressured of losing her to another man, but this time, I know I shouldn't now.

"If I say yes, you get to have my heart as well as I have yours" I smirked, feeling happier than ever now. This is the best birthday ever, I swear. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, telling her how honored I am to have her heart as well.

I kissed her again thoroughly this time, feeling her onto my grasps, not wanting to let her go. She makes heaven so real and forget all about the chaos that we are having now. I don't want to lose her, because I have already lost a bunch of people who I really cared about. My heart beats too loud for my ears to hear and for my ribcage to bear but I didn't stopped kissing her, consuming her mouth, exploring her, letting her determine the speed as I only just responded as agressive as I could be.

She had always told me that the world needs me, but I would need her and without her, I can't be the soldier that the world is expecting me to be. They would need me, but I would need her and right now, I want to secure her for myself for forever.

So I settled my head on her chest, hearing her fast heart beat along my ear, burying her with my weight. I love how she cradles my head and scratch it, and play her fingers along my hair as well. It's as though I should forget the world and for the first time, I feel safe, and away from any danger.

I told her that I didn't get the chance to thank her last night, thanks for her running away and wishes her a merry Christmas and she tells me the same.

Damn I just love this woman.

She's definitely the best gift that I got for my birthday and as a Christmas present, ever. And right now, I have her safely in my arms, to keep for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH!
> 
> I worked on this for four fucking days and wasn't able to do my lesson plan and other school duties forst for this T.T So I hope this chapter went well for you guys J and no edits as usual :3
> 
> I gotta say thank you so much for being with me throughout this fic :D
> 
> And wishing our dear Heichou a very happy birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI :D
> 
> I started this fic last September 5th during Hanji's birthday and ended on Levi's birthday, though a bit late :/
> 
> Anyway, see yah around and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> P.S. I find it hard to type for Levi's POV -,- and this took me a total of 31 pages :| no crazy shit.
> 
> ladyinblack

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really quite sure if they really still observe Christmas in their present time that time. At the same time, if they do, most probably they celebrate it like the way we do today. If in any case that you don't seem to agree with the story (I hope no one though T.T) please do tell me (:
> 
> I am not much pleased with this chapter too, as much as I wanted it to be. I've been caught up with other things to do and other fics that I've prioritized to finish first so I was not able to totally focus on this chapter and have to rush myself to try and complete this first chapter too. I hope it's still alright though.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> ladyinblack


End file.
